Divine Pleasures
by MorningMoonKnight
Summary: An AU tale of Divine learning to enjoy the other things in his life besides sworn revenge, mainly Aki.
1. Chapter 1

"Misty heard our whole conversation!" exclaimed Yusei

In a shock Divine looked towards Misty who was in the middle of a duel with Aki, it was true what Yusei had said

"Divine… You, killed toby, then?" Misty's voice was full of controlled rage

"Hahah! So what? Your brother was inept! People who are of no use to me are worthless!" said Divine, he was full of confidence, he had Aki under his control, Yusei was about to fall to his death, there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Or at least, that's what Divine thought, as Ccarayhua suddenly took a step towards him and took Divine with his tongue.

It all went to hell from there on, Divine was trapped, he couldn't use his powers, he struggled but to no avail, the earthbound god had him, before Divine could calm from his small panic It was all over, Divine was inside the beast's mouth, as it started to chew Divine alive, crushing his bones with no effort, and finally swallowing Divine. Inside of the dark god's stomach Divine saw sheer horror, the souls of tortured humans that would only continue suffering to feed the earthbound further, people with missing limbs, faces molten as he felt his skin leave him, his essence being stolen from the god until it all became pitch black with only the sound of screams.

"AAAAAH!"  
"This, this is?..." Divine sat up after opening his eyes in shock, he was in his office, everything was normal. "All a dream?" Divine saw a small puddle of his drool on his desk, the desk was clean and clear and allowed him to see his reflection. "All these horrible things I have done… it felt so real… that, was punishment… I could die at any time with the enemies I have gathered…" Divine started to ponder on his life as he took a deep breath.  
"I can't continue this way… I must do something." Divine looked at a phone thing on his desk and sighing he pressed a button.  
"Aki, please come to my office."

"Yes, Divine."

Divine pressed the button again to cut the communication, Aki would be here in about two minutes.  
"All this time… I should have valued these things I have… I won't continue to wage war against Yliaster and the world… without having lots of sex with my hottest weapon." Divine said to himself, he couldn't risk dying without tasting all the goods life has to offer. Namely sex with Aki.

A knock was heard

"Come in Aki."

"You wanted to see me Divine?"

"Why yes, yes I did Aki…" Divine said, his voice was now as charming and confident as always, his body language seeming honest and smooth, the kind that could somehow convince you that giving a man your wallet is a good idea, as he walked towards Aki

Aki had a faint blush in her face as Divine got closer and closer to her, he was standing just a few inches away from her.  
"W-what do you need from me, Divine?"

"Aki." Said Divine before planting his hands on Aki's shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I trust you to tell me what to do, to think for me. In return, I bow to serve in whatever you need."

"Good." Divine had to look down in order to hide his grin. "Because I need something from you, Aki"

"Tell me Divine. I will do it without a doubt."

"Take off your clothes." Divine said, plain and simple.

"E-excuse me?" said Aki, sure she just said she'd do anything, but, taking off her clothes infront of Divine was an embarrassing idea for her

"Yes, Aki, it's important for you to take off your clothes… don't you trust me?"  
Divine's voice easily captured Aki, the man who had given her a home, who had shown her something besides hate, was asking her something, even if Aki couldn't understand why she knew it was for a good reason, and she couldn't go back to what she had sworn to Divine. "If that's what you need, Divine."

Divine took two steps back in order to give Aki space, this was it, the moment he had fantasized about in the rare occasions he needed to release stress.

Aki slowly placed her hands on her back to undo her corset, holding it once it was fully undone "Where should I put my clothes?" innocently asked Aki.

"Just leave it on the floor" said Divine

"If you say so…" Aki bent down to place the corset on the floor, while doing so she gave Divine a perfect look at her large cleavage

'They're so big and perfect, she's not even wearing a bra… oh how fun this will be.' Thought Divine once Aki stopped the exposure by standing straight.

Aki removed her gloves slowly 'Divine is looking at me so intensely… much more than usual…' Aki started to blush deeper as she removed her dress (or whatever the heck that thing is) soon enough Aki was only wearing her top, skirt and panties.

Divine was having a hard time holding in a perverted grin, finally he would see Aki naked, and his pants appropriately had a large bulge from the anticipation  
Aki gulped and slowly began to raise her top, stopping when she got to her breasts

"Hmm?"

"S-sorry, D-divine… i-it's too embarrassing…" Aki's face was fully red at this point

"It doesn't have to be," Divine was suddenly infront of Aki, placing his gloved hands on Aki's shoulders and slowly ran his fingers through Aki's arms until reaching her hands, gently holding them as she held her top.  
"Trust me, this will be good… just feel"

All of Aki's doubts left her as Divine's words went straight to her soul, just as always. Aki started to remove her top and felt Divine's hands helping her own, soon enough Aki's top was being held above her by Divine. Aki looked at Divine, his face was fascinated by staring at Aki's boobs, Divine seemed innocent almost. "Divine…" Aki said, her tone sweet as the face she had just discovered

'They're even better than I had imagined. And I'm better than I thought' were Divine's thoughts as he made his most innocent face to stare at Aki's breasts, so large and round, Aki's nipples were the most beautiful pink Divine had ever seen and they were now his to do as he wish.

"Aki…" Divine let Aki's top fall as he slowly cupped each of Aki's breasts with his hands, running his fingers all over them and gently squeezing them every now and then.

"D-divine…" Aki was a little confused on what was going on, but, whatever Divine was doing felt amazing, his touch over her large chest sent shivers through her spine, as if it was something her body had always wanted and is finally getting.

Divine took Aki's right nipple with his thumb and index finger, gently twisting it in order to stimulate Aki, which apparently worked as in the room suddenly a lustful moan was heard, which made Divine give the same treatment to the other nipple.

Aki had placed her hands over her mouth to stop her noises, but she let out another loud moan due to Divine twisting her nipples

"S-sorry," Aki was ashamed of whatever noises she was making

"Don't be. It's natural, Aki." Divine faced Aki with his always gentle smile.

"B-but"

"Aki, how does it feel when I do this?" Divine pinched Aki's nipples, but not too hard.  
Aki moaned even louder "I-it feels v-very good…"

"Then" Divine stopped holding Aki's chest in order to give her a hug "Everything is alright, I'll make sure you feel good, actually, you will feel better than you had ever imagined." As Divine finished he stopped the hug and kissed Aki's nipples.

Aki was happy by this, the hug and the new sensations were so wonderful, she was not sure where exactly this would lead, but she didn't want to stop anymore as she started to moan gently by Divine's kisses.

"Now then," Divine looked at Aki with a small grin, after a few seconds of staring at her, Divine's stare went to Aki's skirt.

Aki got the message and removed her skirt, a little thrilled to what pleasures this would lead to. Once she finished unzipping and saw the skirt fall to the ground Aki noticed a wet spot in her panties 'What's this? I-I couldn't have peed, and it's not blood'

"You don't know do you?" Divine's voice was playful, almost taunting.

Aki faced him with curiosity "No, what is it?"

"You see," Divine got on his knees, facing Aki's crotch "when a woman gets excited, she starts getting wet right" Divine placed his thick and gloved finger right on the wet spot "Here." Divine then rubbed his finger in a circular pattern.

Aki gasped in surprise, it was an unbelievable feeling that quickly made her entire body tingle and get hot, whatever Divine was doing he was doing right. Aki started to moan and moan, she didn't care what exactly made her feel like that, she only knew it was amazing and she wanted more. But Divine stopped.  
"P-please… don't stop, D-divine…" Aki's voice was whining for more.

"All in due time Aki, just finish stripping. And, may I ask, have you never touched yourself?"

Aki obediently started to get rid of her panties, but her movements were erratic due to the sensations she had experienced "Touch myself?..."

"Yes, as in rubbing and touching the parts I have touched of you in order to feel good" Divine said, sounding as trustworthy as he could.

"No…" Aki had bent over in order to remove her panties easier, at this point she had it on her knees and was facing Divine "Is that wrong?"

Divine chuckled 'Oh how innocent she can be at times' "Well, yes and no, it's very normal for people your age to constantly do these things alone, but it's not wrong per se to not do so."

"Do you do this by yourself Divine?" Aki asked as she finally removed her panties which she had dropped.

"Well, despite my great powers and wisdom, I am still a person. But, right now this is for you to feel good" Divine smiled and took Aki's hand, placing it over Aki's pussy, earning a sigh of relief from Aki, then Divine removed his hand as to get rid of his gloves "Now, Aki, try rubbing yourself with your hand"

Aki did so as hard as she could, while it did feel good it just wasn't nearly as good as Divine

"No, you must do it more gently, like this" Divine placed his bare hand over Aki's, Aki's heart skipped a beat, as the strong yet smooth hand guided her own delicate hand around her previously untouched spot in such way that she could feel herself losing her mind to the pleasure.

"Divine, this is so good!" Aki said her voice filled with lust as Divine continued guiding her through masturbation.

"And this isn't even the best part" Divine said, moving Aki's hand faster and faster

Aki was surprised by Divine's statement, but she couldn't really care, all she wanted was to feel this new wonderful sensation as much as possible or more, suddenly she felt a new sensation rising from her vagina, "D-divine!" Aki moaned as she felt the new sensation grow and grow.

"You're about to have your first orgasm my lovely Aki" Divine said while smiling and holding Aki's hand harder.  
And it was all that was needed, the sudden praise and a little more stimulation had Aki cumming for the first time in her life, Aki moaned so loudly one would think she was just screaming, as the whole world around her stopped being, only leaving Divine's hand, her own hand and the place where all the pleasure was focused at.

Once the orgasm subdued Aki started to pant and her legs were shaking, Divine took Aki's hand near his face and allowed Aki to kneel down so they were face to face. "Was it good?"

Aki had to breathe deeply a few times before finally recovering the ability to speak "Yes"

Divine looked at Aki's hand, it was soaked in Aki's juices "Oh, it appears you squirt."

"I-is that good?"

"It's rare" Divine took one of Aki's fingers and started sucking on it until it was dry "And VERY good"

Aki was a little surprised at what she saw, and wanted Divine to do it again. "C-could you…"

"Hmm?"

"L-lick, m-my hand…?" Aki offered her hand to Divine, but he had a better idea as he held Aki's wrist and slowly placed his face and Aki's hand right infront of her face.

"Let's share." Divine started to suck on Aki's pinky finger, an action that simply fascinated Aki, it didn't feel as good as what he did to her vagina, but it was still so nice. Aki then decided to try it herself as she licked her middle finger, it was odd in texture and taste, but somehow it felt good in her mouth.

The two continued to suck and lick Aki's hand until it was finally cleaned, once it was done, Divine cupped Aki's cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on the other cheek. Aki genuinely smiled because of this.

"Aki… would you… help me?"

"Of course," It suddenly hit Aki what Divine probably meant "…I would love to" Aki was not even sure why exactly, but she wanted to see Divine, and please him.

"Thank you" Divine, faster than Aki would imagine, removed his vest, tie, shirt and undershirt, along with shoes and socks, only leaving him with his pants and underpants on. On Divine's torso, up to his chest, there was a large dragon-like tattoo, black ink with a green outline, it easily took Aki's attention. "Just, do whatever you feel like doing to me" Divine smiled as he lay on the floor. Aki nodded as she crawled on top of Divine, Divine noticed Aki's naked figure crawl causing him to think that he should see Aki's ass soon though everything of Aki was sexy and beautiful.

Aki ran her fingers along the outline of the tattoo, Divine's satisfied sighs comforted Aki as she continued touching Divine all over his lean torso.

"Aki, why don't you try some of the things I did to you?" Divine said, as nice as it felt to have the young girl's fingers running through his body he really wanted to do the things that would set him off.

Aki simply nodded and started to rub Divine's nipples, trying to remember what exactly it was he did, but her orgasm had made it hard to remember things that happened prior to it. Divine's sighs were turning into moans as Aki continued to gently rub the man, Aki decided to try kissing the nipples, starting by the right one, which caused Divine to moan loudly, the moan got Aki to smile widely

'Divine is feeling good because of what I'm doing.' Thought Aki proud of being able to return Divine the favor, and confident Aki started to kiss around Divine's tattoo, slow and hot kisses that eventually lead to lickings 'Delicious…' was the only thought Aki had as she tasted Divine's skin covered by the tattoo. After several minutes of this Aki had reached the place where Divine's pants started, she knew down there would be a penis and testicles that was as much as she knew about men, unsure if she should see that she looked at Divine, his face was a little pained.

"Aki, please continue" Divine felt the need to get off like never before, Aki's attentions were so nice and slow it had his member going crazy by anticipation.

"Yes, Divine" Aki undid Divine's pants and slowly removed them until Divine was only wearing his trousers, Aki immediately noticed that it looked like a tent, which intimidated Aki due to the size of it "D-divine?"

"Yes?"

Aki gulped, unsure of what to ask even

Divine noticed Aki's fear and comforted her "Aki, don't be afraid, it can't hurt you" it took a lot for Divine not to laugh or chuckle at Aki's innocence, though the fact that his member actually scared the woman who used plant monsters to destroy places was a well received ego boost.

Aki decided to just remove Divine's boxers, paying full attention to them until they were removed, then she looked at Divine's piece, it was larger than what she had seen in books, and not nearly as ugly. Almost hypnotized by the glorious member, Aki placed her right hand over it and started to rub it as she did with Divine's chest, also trying to mimic a bit what Divine had done to her vagina.

"Aki… try to hold it with your hand."

Aki obeyed, though her small hand couldn't hold it entirely, however playing with Divine's penis had gotten her feeling tingly again, and her vagina was slowly asking her for more attentions.

"Now, move your hand up and down, slowly but try to pick up speed once you get a hang of it."

The horny girl did so, oddly at first but after a few strokes she started to do it well, well enough for Divine to moan and say compliments on how good it was, but the sounds Divine made along with the hot rod in Aki's hands made her realize just how much she needed to be touched again. Aki moved her free hand down her pussy and repeated the movements Divine had made her do to herself only a little bit faster.

Divine started to feel Aki's movements become more erratic and he looked down at her, the young woman had an almost dumb pleased look on her face as she oddly gave Divine a handjob, Divine then noticed Aki's other arm that seemed to go in the opposite direction. Divine then realized that Aki was touching herself with that other hand, he decided to let her continue, loving the idea of Aki masturbating while giving him a handjob. As Aki continued treating his member and her hole, Divine began to imagine Aki touching herself, exciting him further.

'So good' was the only thought Aki could manage while she continued playing with her pussy and Divine's cock, while Divine's sweet moans were the perfect sound for these actions, it didn't take too long before Aki could feel herself nearing an orgasm again. With the sensation coming again Aki started to jerk Divine harder and more correctly which in turn caused the man to moan in more satisfied tones, and that excited Aki even more.

'She's gonna cum again… I think I'll need to teach her a little more on how to satisfy me once she's done again.' Divine thought amusingly as he stared at Aki whose eyes were closed as her face showed pure bliss, eventually Aki was biting her lower lip, and Divine knew she was just about to cum right then.

Aki tried to savor the moment a little, trying to hold back the orgasm, but being just the second time she couldn't hold it for any more than a few seconds, cumming all over her hand and collapsing on Divine, her face resting just under Divine's parts.

"Did that feel good?" Divine asked playfully.

Aki, realizing that she's been satisfying herself when she was supposed to help Divine, gulped. "S-sorry, I couldn't control myself…"

"It's ok… actually, it's good… did you wet your hand?"

"Yes"

"Then use that hand to continue with me."

Aki obeyed without a doubt, using now her left hand to jerk Divine, It took her a few strokes to get used to it with the left hand, but she quickly managed to start pleasing Divine, getting his member wet with her juices.

"Is there anything I may do to please you, Divine?" Aki's eyes were half-closed and seductive, most likely not intentional but it didn't stop her from looking sexy with them.

Divine suddenly got an idea "Well, yes… you could try to use your breasts instead."

Aki stopped stroking Divine's hard member, and looked at her breasts, wondering what that was supposed to mean. Just then Divine sat up and held Aki's breasts, guiding them to his penis.

"Just press them together and move them up and down."

Aki obeyed, giving her first titty fuck to Divine, somehow it felt exciting, the dick was so hot and slimy now it amazed Aki and turned her on yet again, but this time she would focus only on pleasing Divine, knowing there would be more time to make her feel incredible again soon enough.

Divine did his best to only moan delicately, but it was getting hard with Aki's breasts smothering his penis, and the fact that he had Aki's cum on said penis didn't help at all, all the previous attentions too were taking their toll, but he hanged in there, wanting to enjoy this as much as he could.

Aki continued the titty fuck, knowing that Divine was enjoying it very much, eventually though Aki saw Divine's head poking out of her breasts, covered entirely by precum, she didn't know what exactly it was but she imagined it was similar to what came from her, and decided to taste it, by sucking on Divine's penis.

Divine gasped and moaned harder than before, he was certainly not expecting Aki to give him head without him telling her so. But he did not unlike that.

Aki couldn't believe it, it tasted so differently, it was actually kinda sweet even, A taste so fine that Aki dug her face deeper in order to fit as much of the penis as she could in her mouth, sucking on it in order to drink more.

"Aki, bob your head up and down!" Divine said, all too ready to finish.

Aki obeyed and swiftly move her head up and down, always with at least the head of the penis in her mouth as she matched the movements with her breasts to not let any part of Divine's magnificent cock be untouched.

It didn't take much for Divine to finally cum, shooting his sperm in Aki's mouth, which she greedily drank, not letting a single drop fall. "Aaaah" said Divine, satisfied like never before in his life.

Aki finally let go of Divine's member while smiling at the pleased man, though suddenly one final spurt of semen jumped its way to Aki's cheek, surprising her a bit.

"Was it good?" asked Aki trying to match Divine's tone when he asked similar things.

"It was the best." As Divine said so, Aki took the cum from her face with a finger and sucked on it with the cutest look she had yet.

"But, now is when the real fun begins" Divine grinned and swiftly got on top of Aki

"D-divine" said Aki, excited of the idea of more.


	2. Chapter 2

"D-divine" said Aki rather excited.

Divine was on top of Aki as he used his index and middle finger to probe Aki's wet pussy, pumping in and out for a bit before spreading Aki's pussy. Once Aki's pussy was stretched enough Divine got in position to penetrate Aki with his once again hard member.

"Y-you're not going to?..." Aki's voice showed a hint of fear.

"Of course I will, Aki, but don't worry, you'll love it."

Aki gulped and nodded; 'if Divine says so…' her thoughts were interrupted by Divine's member slowly entering her "N-no it's too big!" Aki struggled under Divine, even though all that had entered was the man's tip.

"Calm down, your sweet pussy is going to adjust itself soon enough" Divine slowly continued introducing his member into Aki until it was all the way in, then Aki's struggles slowed down. It was hot, wet and tight, just as he had dreamed of, to make it even better it appeared that Aki's hymen was broken prior. Aki stopped struggling once she felt Divine filling her entirely.

"Divine~! I-it's so hot inside me!" Aki squealed.

"Now this is where it all starts feeling good" Divine slowly removed his member from Aki making her whine but just halfway through the whine Divine swiftly thrust back into Aki making her scream. Divine continued this movements over and over, picking up pace after every few thrusts.  
"Do you like this, ugh, Aki?" Said Divine trying to hold in his moans.

Aki simply moaned trying to agree, her mind was fully blank as her entire world was replaced with the feeling of sex. As Divine continued to push himself in Aki she began to buck her hips against him. It was a matter of minutes before Aki felt her orgasm wildly building up again, her pussy twitching and contracting as it got closer and closer.  
"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" shouted dumbfolded

"Hold on just a bit longer!" grunted Divine, as his orgasm was getting close.

Divine started pounding Aki's pussy as fast as he could, as the sound of their flesh hitting eachother was only obscured by Aki's shouts and moans. In no time the two came, with their love fluids quickly filling Aki and leaking out of her cunt.

"Aki, that was Amazing…" Divine collapsed on Aki while still inside her.

Aki smiled at the praise and kissed Divine on the cheek "Thank you" Aki hugged Divine softly before her hands went to stroke his hair softly, running her fingers through it gently. "It was so good…" They were lying down on the floor naked for a few minutes when Aki felt Divine growing hard again. Divine held Aki and in one motion he sat up and turned Aki around.  
"W-wait, i-it feels, w-weird"

"Really? Your little hole is clenching so tightly" Divine moved his hips up and down in quick succession "It sure seems like your body doesn't want me to stop" Divine was right, Aki couldn't get enough of this and before she had even realized she was already matching Divine's movements with her hips, her breasts bouncing vigorously in every single move.

"You… made me… so addicted!" Aki shouted gripping on to Divine's hair with her left hand. "Don't ever stop!" Aki began to change her movements, shaking her hips back and forth as she pinched her right nipple with her free hand.

"Mmmhmmm, I will take full responsibility for your addiction Aki" Divine starting leaving little love bites all over Aki's neck causing the young red headed girl to shudder in pleasure. "I'll fuck you until you are so satisfied you can't walk" Divine moved one hand over to Aki's left breast and began to fondle it.

"Please do" Aki moaned softening her grip over the man's hair as she felt another orgasm starting to build up. Aki then held Divine's hand over her breast and guided it to her mouth so she could suck on Divine's fingers. She moaned while sucking Divine's fingers until Divine gave Aki a thrust right into her most sensitive spot, triggering her orgasm. Aki squirted out most of the mixed juices as she shouted Divine's name. Divine did not stop, if anything he fucked Aki harder, loving how she used her beautiful voice to say his name until her voice derailed into a low moan that eventually ended.

"You came so much, Aki, just look at the mess you made" Divine said tauntingly, pulling his fingers out from Aki's mouth

"S-sorry…" Drool was escaping Aki's mouth "it felt so good, so many times"

"Don't apologize, we're going to stench this room with our hot cum anyway" Divine started thrusting harder and held Aki's breasts with his hands, fondling them both at the same time

"Divine" Aki moaned "it's too… I-I need to take a break" another moaned escaped it "you'll break me apart like this…"

"Sorry Aki… it's just, I love you so much… ah!" Divine said burying his face on Aki's shoulder

Aki froze, for the first time in a while she stopped humping Divine 'D-divine… loves me?'

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

Aki shifted her position in order to face Divine, the man looking away in shame "Divine…" Aki placed a hand ever Divine's cheek and guided his face to meet her "I've always loved you… you always helped me so much, you allowed me to love myself, my powers, to finally become useful…" Aki's eyes became teary, as her body started to tingle again, the man who loved her and she loved back was inside her, and admitted his feelings. "let's never stop feeling this good…" Aki pressed her lips against Divine, her first kiss as she started moving her hips, her pussy was clenching Divine's cock almost sucking it in eachtime they had to separate.

Divine parted from the kiss "Thank you so much…" Divine returned to the kiss, more passionately than before, quickly dominating the inexperienced Aki 'I kinda hoped I would have used the "I love you" thing after the seventh orgasm, but alas, Aki's vagina is still new to this.' Divine held a groan as he slowly picked up the speed of his thrusts. Aki's bare tits were pressing tightly against Divine's exposed chest a softness he quickly remembered and liked. Divine continued fucking Aki but he was near his limits again and came just as he sucked Aki's tongue, shooting once again his hot sperm inside the girl.

Divine and Aki parted lips once his orgasm ended "Divine, you always come so much, so hot… do I really feel that good?" Aki said

"You're the best…" Divine grasped Aki's ass and started to slowly moving her up and down "But we're not done yet." In no time Divine got hard again and he got out of Aki.

"Heeey…" Aki pouted. She had forgotten how it felt without Divine's member to fill her out, but before long Divine had turned her around and pinned her against the ground.

"Now raise your butt and move it." Divine said with a grin, and Aki obeyed, shaking her ass from side to side, it was just the perfect size and shape, her pussy was also visible completely drenched with cum. "Do you want me to enter you?"

"Yes! Please put your penis in my vagina…" Aki begged, moving her hips more. "Fill me with your penis and fuck me!"

Divine chuckled and rubbed the tip of his dick against Aki's lower lips before entering her, once his cock was all the way in Divine brushed his fingertips against Aki's clit, causing the girl to yell in pleasure. Divine continued thrusting in Aki and rubbing her sensitive nub and in no time the girl came. Divine continued fucking Aki in doggy position, slapping her ass every few thrusts until he felt her clenching him again, at that point he leaned on Aki's back in order to kiss her deeply, once his tongue invaded her mouth she came again.  
"N-no… you're tearing me apart" Aki said, obviously loving this. Divine took Aki's clit on his thumb and index finger and gently twisted it, making her cum right away, but he didn't stop pleasing her clitoris, Divine continued fucking Aki, if anything harder than before as he started to pinch Aki's clit, giving her a new orgasm just as the last one began to fade, this repeated several time until after about ten minutes of pure orgasms from Aki Divine finally came and let go of Aki.

"That was great…" Divine collapsed on top of Aki.

"So good…." Aki fell unconscious.

"She must have worked hard to stay conscious, oh the fun we will have, you'll satisfy me in so many ways. If I'm gonna die it'll be after many pleasures" Divine then looked at Aki's face, her innocent sleeping face. "…And I'll make you happy." Divine kissed Aki's forehead before letting himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's why we'd love your help" Divine said, smiling gently. He was sitting in front of a Bolger's desk; Aki was sitting in a chair next to Divine's holding a briefcase.

"Bolger & Company isn't really interested in charity, if you give us good enough money we'll make you all the D-Wheels you want, but if you want it free then kindly get out of my office." Bolger said calmly.

Divine stood up, smiling sneakily at Bolger holding his hands up slightly "No need to be rude, we know our place. Oh, by the way, Aki, could you give me that folder"

Aki opened the briefcase and gave Divine the folder he asked for. Divine without doing as much as looking at the folder slammed it on the desk, and before Bolger could complain Divine pointed at a picture that escaped the folder.

Bolger's eyes widened as he saw a picture of his ace card, Blood Mephist "where did you"

"Does it matter?" Divine's face went from a smug smile into a dead serious glare "All you need to know is that if you don't give us the D-Wheels we need you will get found out as the killer you are with a damn card that can hurt people by itself." Aki stared at Divine, an emotionless expression that withheld the sheer awe and lust she currently had towards Divine, such confidence emitted from the man, no fears at all. She could tell that Divine knew exactly how this conversation would go.

"Very well… we'll make your D-Wheels for free…" Bolger reached out to grab the folder when Divine slapped his hand away "Nope, you'll get these once we get every last D-Wheel." Divine said before picking up the files and turning away "It was a pleasure to do business with you, mind if we look around?"

Bolger sighed in defeat "Sure, go ahead, ask for all access passes on the floor below, I'll tell them…" Aki stood up and left behind Divine, once the door was closed Bolger placed his hands on his head 'Dammit… Pearson… you'll keep haunting me…'

Divine and Aki looked around Bolger & Company, seeing many people work in many areas to develop better D-Wheels all unknowingly now helping Arcadia Movement's power grow.  
"Soon, thanks to them we will get more power, and one day it will be enough to get rid of Yliaster before they destroy us and the world." Divine said to Aki, Aki however seemed lost in thought with her face blushed as she nodded along.

'Huh? She's like that?... hmmmm' Divine continued walking and talking to Aki for several minutes until entering a room, then keeping the door open for Aki. "Wow, you are really distracted" Divine said with a smirk before closing the door behind him.  
"Huh?" Aki looked around and panicked when she noticed the urinals. "D-divine!"  
Divine laughed softly before noticing the voice of a few males "Dammit, people are coming" Divine quickly took Aki's hand and went to the closest stall, rapidly putting down the toilet seat to sit and placed Aki on his lap, Aki's back pressing against Divine's chest.  
"Divi-"  
Divine quickly shushed Aki as they heard people come in. "…let's do it" Divine whispered into Aki's ear.  
"H-here? Now?" Aki said lowering her voice as much as she could.  
"Yes, these people, this company, it's submissive to us, so why not use it properly?"  
Aki held in a laugh before saying with a devilish smirk "Yes."

Divine ran his bare fingers over Aki's lips, making her shiver lightly before she took then in his mouth. Divine whispered into Aki's ears "if we're not quiet we might get caught though"  
Aki whimpered softly around Divine's fingers as the man's other hand found its way to Aki's panties, rubbing the soaking wet fabric "You are so wet already... did i do something to turn you on?" Aki nodded and used her right hand to hold Divine's face. "The way you handled that poor fool, it was so hot..." Aki managed to say almost perfectly despite having Divine's fingers in her mouth.

Divine rubbed his crotch against Aki's butt; she felt Divine's hard on through the pants and moaned quietly. "Did i turn you on, Divine?" Divine chuckled as he started to finger Aki. Aki gave a small squeal of delight as she felt the man she loved along with her panties enter her, the fabric rubbing her from the insides touching all the right places.  
"Fuck me Divine… fuck me hard" Whispered Aki before moving herself up on Divine's lap so his bulge was free enough for Aki to use her free hand to rub and caress it through Divine's pants "I want this hot cock deep inside me"

Divine got his fingers out of Aki's cunt and pulled her panties aside. Aki did her part by undoing Divine's zipper and pulling out his long hard cock which she quickly guided to her entrance "Take it all."  
"I always love to" Aki moved her hips down and leaned forwards so the hot rod was all the way inside her wet cunt. Quietly the two began to move their hips against eachother, filling Aki entirely as their organs twitched, their pleasure aided by the thrill of having carnal relations in a public place where they could easily be caught.  
Divine started to pull his fingers out of Aki's mouth and then pushed them back in, slowly repeating the actions, in return Aki licked the fingers more, sucking on them harder as she started to imagine they were Divine's cock, moaning softly onto them and twirling her tongue around the tip of the fingers as they continued screwing eachother, Aki's pussy tightening around Divine's hot rod every time she moved her hips down.

"Divine, play with my breasts" Aki quietly squealed out before pulling down her dress to free her large assets, Divine wasted no time to fondle one of Aki's soft and warm mounds as Aki pinched her free nipple, her orgasm getting close while Divine's cock started to throb inside her. Aki started to move her hips so quickly her ass would make slapping sounds against Divine's when suddenly they both came hard, Aki biting down on Divine's fingers to hold her screams of ecstasy while both their love juices mixed inside of Aki and started to leak on Divine's crotch more and more until their orgasms stopped. They both sighed and Aki rested her back on Divine.  
"Oh god it was wonderful…"

"Mmmhmmm, but you bit my fingers." Divine pulled his wet fingers from Aki's mouth so she could see them.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't enough."

Aki smiled and turned around to face Divine, slowly planting kisses on his fingers, her soft and warm lips gracing over the bite marks as she stared deeply into Divine's eyes.  
Divine slowly pulled his hand away from Aki's grasp and looked down to his crotch, his dick still deep inside Aki. Aki got the idea right away and got off Divine and on to her knees, her face inches away from the hard member which was covered in a mix of both lovers' juices. Aki gave a small sweet kiss to the tips before pulling back and smiling at Divine, licking the juices from her lips before saying in her cutest voice "Divine, will you accept my apology if I use my big tits to rub your wonderful cock?"

Divine nodded "You said that so proudly… someone might have heard you already"  
Aki took her breasts and pressed them against Divine's cock, smothering it so only the tip was viewable "Then they know how pathetic they are compared to you, Serves them right." Aki licked the tip of Divine's penis teasingly as she massaged said penis with her breasts, sliding them thanks to all the cum on them.  
"Oh it's so hot and hard, I love how it feels between my boobs." Aki started to rub Divine's cock faster as she sucked hard on the head, the cum in her pussy trailing down her thighs and dropping to the floor. Divine let out a soft moan, feeling of Aki's warm breasts tightly around his cock as her mouth sucked his sensitive tip as hard as it could, almost as if she was trying to suck away the cum. Aki stopped sucking on Divine's head and swallowed softly, letting out a long satisfied sigh before she moved her breasts away from Divine's penis.

"What are you-" Divine started to ask when Aki took the length of Divine's penis deep inside her mouth until it was in her throat, the red head smiled seductively at Divine knowing that he loved her naughty skill along with seeing her when his cock was so deep inside. Aki began to deepthroat Divine rapidly, gaining pleased moans from the older man, the sound of Divine's pleasure made Aki's body tingle with excitement and lust as she started to take care of herself by pumping two fingers inside her dripping cunt, cum quickly covering them as she moaned with Divine's cock inside her throat.  
"You've gotten so good Aki…" Divine ran his hand over Aki's hair lovingly, Aki's warm throat wrapped ever so tight around, every time it was all the way in Aki would moan to further please Divine. Divine noticed Aki fingering herself "Need help?"

Aki pulled the man's penis out and softly nibbled on the side of it before rubbing it against her face "Yes… please toy with me." Aki suckled Divine's balls while jerking off the hot rod. Divine removed his right show and slowly graced Aki's clit with his big toe, causing Aki to grip divine's cock tightly as a sudden wave of pleasure ran through her "ooooooh yessss" A trail of drool escaped Aki's lips as Divine teased her clit with his foot, Aki's hand at this point was completely covered in her juices and her other hand was jerking Divine hard and fast.  
Nearing her orgasm Aki moved her drenched hand from her pussy and started to rub Divine's cock with both her hands, desperately moving her hands as she placed her face infront of the member "Cum Divine, cover my face with your hot thick cum" Aki opened her mouth and closed her eyes, knowing Divine was just about to cum.  
"Fucking cum already and give me all your seed!" Aki kept masturbating Divine as her clit was being rubbed, after about a minute of mutual masturbation Divine came hard all over Aki's face, some of it landing on her mouth but most of it was just all over her face, dripping down her boobs. The sensation of Divine's sperm on her along with Divine's non-stop attention to her sensitive hot nub was enough to get her own orgasm, she moaned very loudly as a small gush of juices raced down her pussy and covered divine's foot.

"Hmph." Divine looked down at Aki, she was in a state of bliss, smiling with her eyes crossed as another drop of her honey dripped on Divine's foot "Aki, stand up."

"Mmmm I don't think I can, it feels too good" Aki moaned.

"Aki."

Aki suddenly looked at Divine, his tone was too serious. "D-divine?"

"Lately you've been trying to be dominant. I've let it slide until now since it's hot, but, it's starting to annoy me."

Aki's eyes widened "Sorry! Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to-" Divine stood up and Aki quickly got up, fearful of her mistake. Divine motioned her to turn around and Aki obeyed.

"Bend over and spread your ass." Aki did so as quickly as she could, hoping strongly that Divine would want to just fuck her and not be angry. "This is gonna hurt so you better learn right away" Divine had a huge grin on his face as he took his again-hard penis and rubbed it against Aki's pussy, covering it with juices, before Aki could ask what he meant Divine shoved his member in Aki's small asshole causing the young girl to scream in pain

"Pull it out its too big! Too big!" Aki said with teary eyes, but Divine simply looked into her eyes, which was enough to calm her down, she knew it was a punishment that she deserved, and somehow that made it not so bad as her hole was stretched by Divine. Aki's whole body trembled as the hot member started to move inside her forcefully.

"Mmmm, you're so tight here too." Divine spanked Aki who whimpered "Now who is in control?" Divine slowed down the pace of his fucking, easing the pain on Aki.

"You are, Divine, y-you are my boss and I'll never betray you again. I will always please you in any way you want." Aki said, biting her lower lip, the pain still strong but as painful as it was it started to not bother Aki so much.

"Good girl" Divine pet Aki's head softly as he started to move his hips rapidly "You love being punished into your tight tight asshole, don't you"

Aki gripped the top of the stall's door as she was painfully fucked by Divine in the ass "God yes! It hurts so good!" Divine spanked her knowing she'd love it at this point, which her lustful scream confirmed.  
"I've been so bad, I must be punished harder" Aki thrust her own hips against Divine, her ass slapping against Divine's fine stomach as she looked back at the man, all of her body suffering the sweet agony "If you wish to do so"

"Good, you're learning more" Divine's voice was husky and deep, sending chills down Aki's spine before another surge of pleasure invaded her as Divine's cock kept moving inside her tight ass, Aki's pussy meanwhile was dripping from the pleasure her other hole received. Aki's legs started shaking as her orgasm got near  
"Are you going to cum?"

"U-until y-you tell me to, Divine" Aki whimpered holding back her orgasm, her legs so weak and wet as the young man didn't stop his assault on the tight space.  
"I've been so bad I don't deserve t-to cum…"

Divine leaned forward and held Aki's breasts, kneading them roughly as he whispered into her ear "Cum Aki, let it all go" Aki's whole body grew weak from Divine's soft words as she suddenly came, her juices flowing down as the pleasure shook her from the core.

"Diviiiiiiiiine" she moaned satisfied, looking back to kiss the man. Their tongues danced in the kiss, Divine quickly dominating Aki as he continued kneading her breasts and fucking her ass, the sounds of Aki's large round ass hitting Divine's firm stomach echoed in the room. Aki pulled away from the kiss, panting.  
"A-ah, please, s-stop, i-it's too much, Divine"

Divine spanked Aki hard "Not yet" He spanked Aki's ass yet again, and uses his free hand to pinch Aki's nipple hard.

"Oh no!" Aki moaned loudly, her face smiling widely as the pleasure burned on her body "it's too good! I'm gonna cum again!" Aki unwillingly shook her ass which Divine spanked again, leaving a mark  
"My butt is hurting so much! I'm gonna cum by you hurting me!" Aki continued shouting obvious things, her mind completely overridden by sexual pleasure as Divine's cock twitched inside Aki

"Take my load, Aki" Divine pinched Aki's other nipple with a higher intensity before kissing Aki, just a few seconds later he came, his hot cum violently entering Aki, warming her from the inside reaching so deep. The feeling of the hot thick sticky cum was enough for Aki to cum once more, passing out for a second even from the intense pleasure.  
"That was so good…" Divine pulled out, his cum slowly leaking out of Aki.

"Soooo good." Aki smiled at Divine before throwing her arms around him to kiss him gently.  
"Your punishment was amazing"

"Heheh, don't think it really ends here, you Were being too naughty." Aki's looked at Divine with a puzzled face but he simply kissed her "Now we should be going."

They both fixed their clothes and cleaned their very wet and sticky crotches before getting out of the stall, where they found others had heard them.  
The room was almost filled with men and women gawking at them, some masturbating, a couple even masturbating eachother.

Divine chuckled "Aki" Aki knew what to do and took a duel disk from the suitcase she had, both pulled a card each as they smirked, some of the people were confused, but a good part were just trying to find relief.  
In unison Divine and Aki played a card "Mind Crush!" all the people in the bathroom fell to the floor.  
"Pathetic fools."

Aki walked to the door, noticing that some of the people were touching eachother 'hmm, they were so lost in pleasure that the mind crush is making them just bitches in heat.' She kicked a girl on top of another and saw them kiss desperately, ripping off eachother's clothes as their breast just sprang out and rubbed against the other set before Aki left.

Divine looked at a security camera "Ah, I hope you got our best angles. I'll need to see this tape afterall." With that Divine left too, allowing the broken people have their orgy. "Hmph, they're not as good as Aki or I."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bzzzt!" That annoying buzzing sound of the intercom echoed through Divine's office as he worked, the man groaned and pushed the button "What is it this time, Seria?" Divine's voice showing some of his annoyance

"Ah yes, sir, the D-Wheel's are done, Bolger would want to see you personally to see if they're fit for our needs."

Divine blinked, he was surprised at the simple good news Seria gave him "Oh, thank you. Inform Izayoi of this and tell her to meet me here."

"Yes sir, oh an-"

Divine turned off the intercom, "Huh, she's competent sometimes." Divine said to himself and leaned back on his chair.

After a few minutes a knock was heard on the door "I am ready, Divine." Aki slowly entered the room and closed it, upon closing it her legs rubbed against eachother.

Divine smirked watching the weak girl before him, he had stopped fucking her and made her not masturbate for three weeks already, Aki was no horny all the time, but couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much she begged Divine, a fitting punishment.  
"Very well, let's go."  
Divine stood up and left the room, Aki following him.

After a long drive and a short meeting with Bolger, Aki and Divine took two D-Wheels for themselves and took them out for a drive. Divine and Aki wore two simple crimson helmets with visors over their heads for the drive, their speed easily matching that of Jack Atlas' D-Wheel

'I need a fuck, I need it….' Thought Aki as she continued driving next to Divine, her panties getting wetter and wetter on each curve, on each acceleration, as the D-Wheel softly vibrated under her bottom, teasing her horny body. The wind did nothing to stop this as she felt it crashing against her body at such high speed, tingling her front.

As they hours passed Aki only got more and more horny, but Divine did nothing about it. Divine and Aki returned to Bolger & Company, parking their D-Wheels on the empty parking lot, Aki just realizing how dark it is already.

"Okay, I need to talk to Bolger for a while, you go to Arcadia, I'm afraid what those morons Liquid and Okita might do after seeing Jack Atlas on tv tonight, they always get too excited over his speeches."

Aki nodded and Divine turned and walked to an elevator, Aki staring at Divine's behind as the man walked, her mouth watering until Divine entered the elevator at which point she just waved at him, Aki failed to notice the long trail of drool that escaped her lips. Once Divine was out of view Aki ran a finger across her panties, the finger getting wet from just one cross "I can't take it" Aki looked around nervously and leaned against a pillar before she rubbed her fingers against her panties as she sucked on her finger. Aki rubbed in a circular pattern rapidly, after a minute or so she used her other hand to tug her clit softly  
"fuck me divine, fuck my cunt please" Aki whispered to herself and sighed loudly.

Aki slipped her fingers inside her pussy, her nails hitting her walls just perfectly as she started to moan softly, her other hand now pinching and twisting her clit. Aki continued playing with herself  
"This is useless, I need divine's cock… I need someone to do this with…" Aki slipped off her panties and about to toss them at her D-Wheel, but before that she decided to give them a quick sniff "Divine… loves to lick me…" Aki closed her eyes and gave a tentative lick as her other hand kept rubbing her pussy from inside, Aki started to wonder how good it felt to lick and suck on a woman's pussy, the idea getting her hotter as she started to imagine herself eating out another woman, growing hungry with the desire "my tongue inside another woman…. Tasting juices straight from the pussy…. Biting it, making it mine…" the thoughts started working until Aki ran out of ideas and quickly moved to thinking of Divine's hard member inside her, filling her, pumping and shooting its cum so deeply and hot, Aki's mind slowly just went to think about Divine's member, remembering every bit of it, picturing it inside her mouth as she rubbed her soaked panties against her crotch.

Aki opened her eyes and noticed the D-Wheel, right away she remembered how much it teased her during the day. She bit her lower lip and walked to it, blushing so deeply at the idea that had crossed her mind, to just masturbate on it, but ignored her shame and started stripping, letting her clothes drop until she was fully naked, and her body gleaming with sweat got on top of the D-Wheel, feeling the hard leather on her wet pussy was better than she imagined as she waited no time to just hump it, not a care for the world as Aki moved fast and hard to rub her needy pussy against the D-Wheel's seat, her breasts bouncing wildly as she did so.  
Aki's hand was shaking as she grinned devilishly and turned the D-Wheel on, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine as she kept riding the D-Wheel her way, getting hot and wet, but it still wasn't enough.  
She slipped two fingers inside her ass and started sliding them in and out of her as she moved her hips against the seat harder  
'God, I need Divine, I need him, his cock right where my fingers are, I want him filling me all the way, oh him fucking my ass while I finger my pussy…' Aki's mind continued rushing with ideas as her body lowered so her face was on the handles, her fingers still moving as her pussy rubbed the soaked leather, her hips going up and down fast as the horny red head's mind was filled with Divine 'fuck me divine, yes, Divine fucking my ass, oh then I'd ride him make him screw my tight cunt…. Or use my hands, a nice simple handjob on his wonderful cock'  
Aki continued masturbating as she imagined sucking on Divine's cock, then giving him a titty fuck and even a foot job, getting fucked hard by the man she loves in any and all ways, in her ass or her pussy, it didn't matter to her anymore "yes im a horny slut who loves to satisfy all of you Divine…." Aki mumbled as her tongue mimicked licking actions as if she had a pussy in front of her, she then bit her lips and pictured a naked blond girl, on the floor, just under her, a frightened woman with breasts comparable to her own, their hot bodies pressing against eachother as Aki took that woman's lips with her own, nibbling her lower lip as she rubbed their sexes against eachother, both of them overflowing with juices, Aki humping the blond who cried out in fear and pleasure just squirming under her touch as Aki teased her body, their large breasts pushing against eachother, their nipples rubbing.  
With that fantasy Aki came hard, her juices splashing on the seat as she moaned out in bliss "So good~" she said until her orgasm subsided, she sat up and caught her breath "...but, not as good as with Divine..." the naked red head whined, still frustrated from the weeks she has suffered without Divine's hot member "I need to fuck with him... or... just fuck him..." Aki grinned cynically and checked her deck, looking for a certain Spell card  
"This will work just fine!" Aki grinned more and pressed the card against her large breasts before setting the rest of the deck on the D-Wheel, just then Divine was walking back, holding a briefcase  
"Oh there he is"

Divine walked toward his D-Wheel when he noticed Aki standing next to her own, naked and grinning at him, he grew hard right away "Aki? What are you doing?"

"Oh, what you should have done to me all week." Aki slid the card on a Spell/Trap Zone on the D-Wheel and suddenly a rose mark appeared on Divine's cheek, he placed his hand over it right away.

"Just what the?"

"Mark of the Rose" Aki said as her smile grew larger before she laughed "Now Divine, get over here, then on your knees and fucking eat me out already."  
Divine tried to speak out, but his body right away got infront of Aki, he knew what was going on, as long as that mark was on him his body would obey Aki's every whim. Divine got on his knees and started to lick Aki's wet cunt, Aki moaned and pushed Divine's head even more against her pussy  
"Oh just like that just like that!" Aki said loving the control she had over Divine along with the pleasure the man's tongue was giving her, licking her outer walls and then probing the pussy, moving rapidly inside. Aki pulled on Divine's hair; the man tried to complain but was unable to, instead he nibbled softly on Aki's lips.  
"Okay, enough of that" Aki giggled and pushed Divine roughly to the floor "Now strip for me… bitch."

Divine stood up and quickly obeyed, getting rid of his vest right away

"Slowly." Aki commanded as she sat on her wet D-Wheel and began to rub her pussy slowly, licking her lips as she enjoyed the man show she had forced Divine to do to her "You've been so mean to me lately, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Divine slowly removed each piece of his clothing, taking off his shirt to reveal his well toned torso with his black dragon tattoo covering a good piece of him, sweat running over his skin, noticeable by the lights of the parking lot as he continued taking off clothes for the horny woman who owned his body.

"Stop." Aki commanded once Divine was left to his pants and gloves "Come over here" Aki smiled mischievously and motioned Divine towards her with her finger, Divine obeyed "Hold out your hands" the moment Divine did so Aki bit one softly and pulled back, dragging the glove with her then letting it fall to the floor, she repeated the action with the other glove and held it "I love these gloves… they look so good." She kissed the glove before dropping it "Now take off those pants, I wanna see that huge cock of yours."  
Once Divine had finished taking off his pants he stood naked before Aki, his cock up and hard.

"Oh my, looks like you have some pre-cum already, do you like being my bitch, Divine?" Aki giggled as she rubbed her foot against the cock, rubbing the tip with her toes, spreading the wet precum all over the tip. "Now lay on the floor." Divine obeyed, unable to not do so and Aki plunged to the naked man, right away putting the hard member inside her tight waiting pussy, she moved her head back and gasped; the pleasure greater than she remembered as she bucked her hips hard.  
"Fuck yes, Divine's cock is so good!" Aki gripped Divine's shoulders, digging her long sharp nails into his flesh as she savagely humped him. He started to moan as Aki raped his enslaved body, Aki's tight pussy sucking his cock in each thrust.  
"Divine, I never thought you would enjoy being raped so much" Aki giggled as she licked her lips, looking down on her marked love as she ran her fingers over the man's body, Divine's eyes were shut tightly, uselessly trying to resist the pleasure "Come on, say it!" Aki slapped Divine's chest hard, leaving a red mark over it.

"I. Love being raped by Aki…" Divine moaned and then growled, his face blushing deeply in humiliation. Aki began clawing the man's chest, her hips still riding his cock as she let her drool fall upon Divine, she then pinched Divine's nipples hard, causing him to scream and whine loudly, lust vaguely heard on his shout, Aki in returned got wetter and tighter, just adoring the sound of the man's pain.

"Oh Divine! I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!" Aki slapped Divine's chest one more time before her hand traveled lower, she licked her lips as her other hand cupped her own breast "I wonder what more I could do with you" Aki giggled as Divine simply continued trying to stop enjoying it  
"You loved putting it inside my little butt…" Aki rubbed her pinky finger around Divine's asshole, Divine suddenly looking at Aki, for the first time Aki saw fear in Divine, and that alone almost pushed her over the edge. She bit her lip in excitement as she slowly pushed her finger inside Divine, Divine shouted in pain, his whole face was red until it was all the way in and Divine suddenly came so hard inside her, Aki came right away too, Divine's screams alone caused her orgasm to keep going for about an extra minute.

"Divine…" Aki leaned on Divine after pulling her finger out of him, kissing him in the lips before resting her head next to his, Divine held Aki by the waist softly, Aki felt warm by the embrace but before she even wondered how Divine could move on his own she was already pinned on the floor, Divine looking down at her with an angry, flushed face.

"Too fucking far." Divine said coldly, yet his anger was apparent. Aki yelped under Divine, noticing the mark that was on Divine's cheek was now gone.  
"Get on the D-Wheel." Divine stood up and ran his bare fingers over the seat, getting them wet on Aki's cum. Aki right away sat and Divine forced her on her back quickly before he himself got on and started fucking Aki's pussy hard and rough.  
"You're so fucking horny you just can't take it huh?"

"Oh god, yes, Divine, I needed you so badly" Aki said, biting her lower lip, Divine then bit Aki's right nipple before twisting the other one, causing her to scream out before Divine pinched Aki's butt as well.  
"W-wait, that's too harsh!"

"Not at all." Divine slapped Aki's breasts hard, causing them to bounce and get red as he continued screwing Aki, going balls deep as Aki just gave short screams of pain each time Divine slapped her large tits.

"I-I'm gonna cum again!"Aki yelped, Divine continued thrusting into Aki as the young girl came over his cock, her walls tightening suddenly as her juices dripped on the already soaked seat. Divine then turned Aki so she was face down and spanked her.  
"D-divine! I'm sorry! Aah!" Aki bit her lower lip due to the hot pain as Divine continued spanking her swollen ass before pulling Aki's hair hard to position her well, he then pushed his member deep and hard inside of Aki's pussy causing her to moan and sigh in pleasure before she gasped as Divine pulled out and quickly inserted his shaft into the tight girl's ass, surprising her.  
"Divine!" Aki repeated over and over as the man continued going from her pussy to her ass in each thrust, Aki's orgasm building rapidly in each thrust. Just a few minutes after the constant filling from Divine's big hot member in Aki's holes made the girl cum yet again, Divine continued his assault and in no time got Aki to cum once more. Aki was panting and crying out with teary eyes as her sex started to burn up from all the attention.  
"Please Divine!"

"Get on the wall and sit." Divine commanded as he pulled out, Aki right away got off the D-Wheel and walked to the wall, rubbing her sore cunt before leaning against the wall and sitting, slightly scared of what Divine may do to her. Divine got infront of her and started to masturbate; Aki looked at the piece of meat infront of her face which suddenly shot its seed over her face and tits, Aki then looked up at Divine.  
"Don't dare try that again" Divine said before smiling softly and helping Aki up "And you were so close to fulfilling your punishment"

"Sorry, Divine but your cock is just so good I couldn't live without it for that much!" Aki giggled nervously and grabbed her clothes before putting them on.

"Let's just go home now, and, don't think I'm over yet" Divine picked up his own clothes and started getting dressed.

Aki yelped looking down and smiling darkly "Oh no. It's going to hurt so much, that's bad…"


	5. Chapter 5

"…With Godwin." Divine announced through the intercom before getting off his desk. Divine had his usual meeting with Godwin today, a meeting that became increasingly more often. Divine walked through the building, going through the training faculty on his way to his D-Wheel. In the training grounds there were a few of Divine's lower ranks just cleaning with Aki leaving the grounds, holding a notebook, sighing to herself, most likely going to check on other members.

Divine smirked to himself and casually walked passed Aki and then spanked her, Aki visibly blushing and trembling softly before continuing her own way just as Divine did.

Divine continued on his way to his D-Wheel, not really caring as he knew how today would go by.  
In the last few months Godwin had appeared to be visibly more submissive in his meetings with Divine, as if he had been waiting for something all along that never had happened, and Divine couldn't be happier, he could soon overthrow Godwin and Yliaster without much of a problem.

Once Divine left the training faculty two of the psychic duelists sighed and stopped doing their chores.

"He's so fucking lucky." Okita said. He rubbed his forehead and cleaned his glasses while letting out his frustration.

"huh?" asked Liquid while setting a mop on a wall "Well, maybe one day we will become as strong as he is." Okita adjusted his hair bird.

"Who cares about that?" Okita replied, he then put his hand over his crotch almost casually, making it obvious he was hiding something behind his hand. "The guy gets to fuck Aki! Everyone gets off just by looking at her."

Liquid blushed and looked away, not wanting to admit the truth of that statement. Check played with his hair that covered his eyes before walking into the conversation "Yeah, Aki's figure is impossibly good, I want to hit that so bad…" the three mumbled a little to eachother before a loud statement echoed the room.

"FUCK I JUST WANT TO SUCK THOSE BIG DAMN TITS OF HERS!" Nino whined loudly as she got off the ladder that allowed her to clean the windows previously. "I bet her pussy is pink and pretty like the roses she's obsessed with" she grunted unconsciously touching her own crotch wishing it was as hot as what she pictured Aki's looked like every night.

"…yeah" Okita put on his glasses again "And I want to just shove my cock in her ass."

"Fuck I need to get a blowjob from her or something" Check stated before sighing.

"We work so hard, our hands just don't cut it." Liquid sighed and looked down.

"Wait… Liquid you stupid bastard you're right!" Okita mentioned smirking "We work really hard, so we deserve to get our stress relieved properly."

"Divine would kill us! If Aki doesn't first" Check said slightly worried of Okita's idea

Okita simply smirked and grabbed Liquid's deck, pulling a certain card, Check simply grinned and showed Nino the card, she licked her lips and the four young Arcadia members began to device a plan.

Later that day Aki went to Divine's office and dropped a folder of information on the man's desk regarding the last few weeks' activities and how the members are performing, she wondered why Divine wanted to know this so much, but pushed the thought away "I already finished doing this, no point in stressing myself over it again." She said to herself softly and amused the idea of getting naked on Divine's chair, spread her legs and softly masturbate until he returned so she could greet him properly, Aki licked her lips and touched her pussy before she remembered how long it'd take Divine to come back  
"I'll just masturbate plenty in my room and get here before he comes back" Aki bit her lower lip as she walked to the door, rubbing her round ass as she thought of all the things she could do to herself to waste time. Aki left the office and walked to her dorm, not paying attention to any other member.

"Aki!" Nino shouted as she walked to Aki

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with my skills" Nino said as she was walking with Aki

Aki simply started walking faster, making her heels click loudly with every step she took.

"Well, I guess I will have to ask Divine to give me personal lessons tonight, they say he does like to help anyone who wants to be stronger no matter what anyway." Nino mentioned as she sighed sad from Aki's rejection.

Aki stopped 'If I don't help that little bitch Divine will, I can't let her waste his time like that when he should be screwing me.' Aki turned and glared at Nino "I have time." Aki walked to Nino "What is it again you need?"

Nino smiled brightly probably for the first time Aki had ever seen, and of course the red-head could care less if it was the case. "Well there's a monster I have too much trouble controlling, let's go to my room so I can pick up the card." Aki looked annoyed as she followed Nino to her room even if it was only four doors away in the same hall they were. Once there Nino entered, Aki followed when Okita slammed the door shut from inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aki looked back and glared at Okita, quickly noting that Liquid and Check are also in the room "If this is a joke you will be sorry."

"Not a joke, just us using what is rightfully ours!" Okita smirked and played a card on his duel disk. Aki quickly activated hers and drew a card, just before playing her rose tentacle however she stopped moving with her face becoming expressionless "It worked!" Liquid shouted.  
"Of course it did." Okita slapped the back of Liquid's head as Nino quickly buried her face between Aki's tits, Check got behind Aki and grabbed her ass from under the skirt, both moaning as they explored the red-head's perfect body  
"Hey hey, we had a plan remember?" Okita glared at the two before they stepped back, everyone sat around in the room, watching Aki intently "Strip for us. Slowly." Okita commanded.

"Yes, master." Aki said emotionless before she undid her corset, letting it fall to the floor before she slipped off her coat-dress, leaving her only with her violet dress on that hugged her curvy body so tightly, her nipples hard and erect on plain view, she then pulled down the top of her dress, slowly showing more and more of her ample breasts until they were in full view for everyone her gloved arms pressed her breasts together as she kept sliding the dress lower and lower, her hands now covering her belly button while showing her pink nipples, they all started rubbing their crotches as they saw their new slave show her body for them, the body they had all dreamed about was right there, sliding the dress that had previously covered her down her hips, bending down to put the dress down the floor, her butt covered only by her red panties.

"Shake your ass!" Nino shouted, biting her lips ass she stared at Aki's butt, Nino had already put her hand inside her baggy white arcadia pants, already wet.

Aki moved her hips from side to side to please her mistress' order while her dress was down the floor, she stepped out of it, panting very softly as she felt slightly cold only wearing her gloves, panties, stockings and shoes, she took off her shoes, wiggling her toes softly as she could feel just how intently her masters looked at her round shaking ass, her hands went from her ankles to her panties, just running her fingers through her long slender legs before she softly took her undergarments, unhooking them from her stockings and pulled them down very slowly, halfway through her butt however Liquid told her to stop.

"Get on your back and put your legs in the air before you finish" Liquid said, rubbing his piece through his pants.

Aki nodded "Whatever master wants." She got on her back Aki nodded "Is slave doing good, masters?" they all nodded and Aki slowly pulled her panties up, showing her pussy and asshole to the four before bending her legs to finally get rid of her panties.

Check quickly grabbed Aki's panties and smelled them softly, noticing they were slightly wet. "Will you look at this? She's already a little wet. Why's that Aki-sa, err, slut?"

"I was thinking of fucking Divine before i became your slut, master." Aki slowly began to remove one of her stockings, but Okita grabbed her wrists.

"Keep them on, and don't talk about Divine while you're here." Aki nodded and the other four psychics started to remove their own clothes so the fun could start.  
Once they were all naked Okita grabbed his hard cock "Suck it" right away Aki got on her knees and put Okita's length in her mouth, moaning softly around the smaller than Divine's cock, bobbing her head rapidly as right away Liquid and Check got to her sides, both telling her to jerk them at the same time. Aki moved her soft gloved hands to the men's cocks, wrapping her hands around the members and pulling on them hard, every now and then rubbing one of their tips with her cheeks while rubbing the other one with her thumb, she twirled her tongue around Okita's tip when she suddenly felt a tongue lick her pussy, Aki yelped, causing Okita to moan as Nino grabbed Aki's hips hard, pulling her down to her face more, she ate out the red-head like mad, falling in love with the taste and form of the cunt.

As Aki gave a handjob to Check and Liquid she started to very softly use her teeth with Okita who in return grabbed her hair and began to face-fuck her "Faster!" Okita shouted and Aki began to move her tongue faster, sucking harder on the dick in her mouth as her hands worked both the other cocks faster and harder, rubbing their tips much harder with her thumbs, she also began to grind her pussy against Nino who had started to finger herself as she ate Aki, moaning in approval from having the vagina rub against her face, Aki could feel the cocks she was pleasing were getting close to an orgasm as she moved her body faster and faster. Aki then rubbed her palms against the tips and hummed to Okita's cock in her mouth, in no time those attentions got all three men to shoot their hot seed, covering her hands and filling her mouth with the sticky cum.

Okita pulled out of Aki "Keep it in your mouth!" he commanded "And rub your face with our cum!" added Check, Aki obeyed and ran her hands all over her face, covering herself with the man juice, feeling it trail down her face as she savored Okita's cum, suddenly she felt Nino's tongue leave her wet pussy but before she could ask her mistress about it she was pulled down the floor and Nino quickly pushed her crotch to Aki's face, looking down at the red-headed slave with a lust-filled look "Eat my pussy with your cum-filled blow hole!"

Aki closed her eyes as she ate the other girl out, choking and gagging with the cum, causing her to struggle under Nino which made Nino moan in pleasure. Aki kept licking Nino and gagging herself, feeling her air start growing short when Nino started to grind against Aki's face "Slut, you can swallow if you tell us how much you want and love our cum!" Nino grinded harder and got up, Aki instantly trying to sit up and cough.  
"I love all of my –cough- mas-sters cum! –cough- let me drink it all! I need to please my masters!" Nino pet Aki's head, signaling the signer to swallow and cough more calmly. Aki panted to catch her breath when she felt four hands on her chest, Okita and Liquid her grabbing her breasts, tweaking her nipples as Nino resumed riding the red-head's cum-covered face, Aki licked her all over before probing the wet cunt with her tongue, tasting Nino before quickly finding that point she'd love the most, and Aki was right, Nino shook in pleasure, moaning much louder, as she started humping Aki's face. Aki's gasped into Nino's pussy as she felt a tongue lick her asshole, Check was tasting her hole, rubbing his nose against Aki's other entrance while at the same time Liquid and Okita began sucking one of Aki's tits each.

"Faster faster faster!" Nino shouted as she roughly dipped her hips down before she pulled on Aki's hair, Aki complied by moving her tongue faster inside Nino, Nino's orgasm so close as the green-haired female pulled on Aki's hair more before moving her hands to her own small breasts to tease herself, however, during that motion Nino pulled Aki's hair-curler-like device, which allowed the prodigy psychic to instantly break from the spell card Okita used.

Aki froze in place when she regain consciousness 'What the fuck! Why does my mouth taste like cum? These bastards! They're fucking me? Fuck, they're not even that good!' Aki gripped Nino's thighs roughly, digging her nails into the other psychic's skin before Okita and Liquid nibbled on her nipples, Check quickly pushing his tongue inside Aki's asshole making her moan softly into Nino's pussy, Nino however pulled harshly on Aki's hair

"Did I tell you to stop you slut? Make me cum already!" Nino laughed as she grinded against Aki's face more.  
'You stupid bitches. You want a fuck? I'll give you one.' Aki grinned sadistically under Nino's pussy as she started to nibble on the girl's cunt before moving one of her hands to said girl's clit pinching it with her long nails while her covered foot went to Check's cock, making sure he was hard before she started to rub that man's tip, making him moan, in no time she got Nino to cum 'mmmm pussy juice….' Aki thought to herself as she lapped Nino's juices before pushing her off and getting up.

"Hey what the fuck!" Okita screamed.

Aki simply got on another part of the small room where it was open enough for what she had planned before she got on her knees, bending forward and spreading her ass with her hands. "Masters, use my fuck holes to please yourselves, they're tight and hot for you" Aki looked over at them with a lustful smile 'What a fucking stupid thing to say. They will believe it.'

Right away Check got behind Aki and pressed his member against Aki's ass, slowly putting it in, Aki faked a pained moan "Master's cock is so big!" she lied before Liquid got under her and pulled her hips down so he could fuck her pussy, Aki tightened her holes as she started to shake her hips, making both men moan and grow larger inside her  
"Oh god masters' cocks are so good! You're going to tear me apart!" Aki licked her lips as she felt both cocks inside her, bucking back against them, easily dominating them without them even noticing "Mistress, master, let me please you with my hands please~" Nino and Liquid quickly got infront of Aki and sat, Aki not wasting any time to jerk Liquid and finger Nino, the soft fabric of the gloves rubbing with loving friction against Liquid, Nina however felt the glove by Aki rubbing her covered palm against Nino's clit as she pumped the fingers inside of Nino's pussy, Aki kissed the man's tip and then the woman's clit as she worked them softly at first but quickly gaining pace as Check and Okita started to actually screw her holes.  
'They're not half bad. If you don't compare them to Divine of course' thought Aki to herself as she started to wiggle her hips "Master, spank your slut's butt! She has teased you so much that she must be punished" Okita quickly began to spank Aki, foolishly thinking it wasn't just something Aki wanted to further her own pleasure, Aki could feel the two men that were fucking her holes get close already, Aki then started to use her thumbs to stimulate the most sensitive parts of Liquid and Nino, the room filled with the moans of the four weaker psychics and the constant spanking of Aki's hot round ass, after a few minutes of her tightening her holes slowly around the two men and working the guy and the girl with her hands she got the four to cum at the same time, some of Liquid's cum landing on her hair as Nino soaked Aki's hand, Okita and Check came in her ass, just leaving their sticky spunk inside Aki before they pulled out sighing.

Aki got up and winked before sitting on the bed in the room "I must please my masters." She moved her clothed foot softly to Check and Liquid's balls, rubbing them gently, making them gasp and moan, they even whimpered softly as they felt hurt from getting another erection so soon. "Master, you have dreamed of my breasts, haven't you? Please let me use them to satisfy your penis, Mistress let's play with both our breasts while I please master" She said to Okita and Nino 'I hate talking like this to these weak bastards.'  
Okita quickly got up and went to Aki, getting on his knees above Aki's face "Suck on my balls while I use your tits" Okita smirked and slowly got his testicles against Aki's face, Aki not wasting time to take one of his balls in her mouth to suckle. Okita slid his hard member in between Aki's breasts and Aki pressed them together tightly before pushing them up and down, Okita's loud moans signaled Aki to continue pleasing him.  
Nino got on top of Aki, her knees next to Aki's hips, pressing on them as she leaned down and pushed her smaller breasts against Aki's large flesh mounds, moaning as the soft red-head started rubbing against her. Nino's face was just above the base of Okita's penis, something he quickly noticed before pushing her down, forcing her to lick it as Aki gave him a tit-job, right away Nino started thrusting her hips in the air as she tasted cock for the first time in her life while Aki's ample hot breasts rubbed her own, she could even feel Okita's cock throb from within Aki's breasts, both girls gave a small yelp once their nipple touched eachother.  
Nino started to rub herself as she heard Liquid and Check babble about how they were so close to cumming, Aki's soft delicate feet pressed them hard as she rubbed them, using her toes to tease their tips further, Aki felt them throb under her feet, she knew they were holding back, trying not to cum she smirked while sucking on Okita's balls for she knew very damn well that Liquid and Check couldn't possibly resist her hot footjobs, Aki used the base of her feet to rub the men's balls as her toes worked the length of the cocks while she used her breasts to satisfy both Okita and Nino at the same time, all four moaning and groaning as they felt their third orgasm quickly approaching. Aki started rubbing her breasts rougher and made Okita cum on her breasts, Aki rubbed the white thick liquid all over the soft mounds before pulling him away and pulled Nino closer, quickly forcing her face to hers as well as probing Nino's mouth with her tongue, Aki with one hand pressed Nino's back so their breasts would rub much more, using Okita's cum as lubricant while Aki used her hand to finger Nino's ass, causing Nino to shriek in ecstasy.  
"Oh god it hurts so good so good!" Nino started to move her hips rapidly, bucking her ass against Aki's hands as she continued to French kiss Aki, feeling Aki just play with her mouth while both women's breasts rubbed and pushed eachother deliciously, Aki moaned softly in delight into the kiss as she roughly used her toes to please both men on the floor, pushing against their cocks so hard before moving her toes to the tips, rubbing on them hard, the end of her stockings getting hot from the friction before Liquid and Check came hard, nearly covering their own chests and stomachs, they panted hard and whined as Aki continued to rub their tips, this time using the base of her feet.  
Aki sat up, her hands still holding Nino as she ass-fingered her, kissing her deeply while Nino fingered her own cunt, just about to be pushed to the edge as she felt her chest covered in Okita's cum as well as being pressed by Aki's giant mounds, Nino kept rubbing herself, unable to move from all of Aki's attentions as she quietly came, drool traling from her lips once Aki stopped the kiss and pushed her to the floor.  
Aki did not waste time and grabbed Okita as well, she moved Liquid and Check around and pushed Liquid's member inside of her mouth, making the man moan and shiver as she jerked Check.  
"Mwastwer Owkituh~!" Aki giggled, knowing the man would want to keep going even if his cock is in pain as she jiggled her ass a little. And she was right, right away Okita pushed his half-hard member into Aki's pussy which clamped hard around Okita, making him whine and moan. One of Aki's wet, pre-cum covered, feet traveled over to Nino who was sitting against the bed, she shivered as Aki played with her pussy using her foot, sticking her big toe in as she used her smaller ones to tease Nino's clit. While she sucked on Liquid she bit softly on the man's tip, making him cum in her mouth right away, Liquid's cum was already feeling watery 'Of course his cum would be weak.' Aki started jerking him as she began to suck on Check, she sighed over the cock once she felt Okita finally get hard inside her, Aki bucked her hips rapidly, sucking Okita's cock in each time, Okita trying to match the pace but failing as Aki simply took charge, in a few minutes of jerking Liquid, sucking Check, footrubbing Nino and fucking with Okita, Aki got all four to cum once more, all of them panting and groaning as their crotches began to really hurt from so much attention.

Aki stood up and licked her lips, softly touching her pussy "Four of you, yet you didn't get me to cum, how pathetic." Aki looked down at them, her eyes hidden behind the bangs Nino had let free.

"whatthe? Butwe, we used…" Okita started and Aki simply kicked him in the gut.

"Your pathetic powers are nothing compare to mine. And now you'll pay for this." Aki walked over to a shelf and picked a duel disk before going through her discarded clothes. She picked up a card "Rose tentacle." She played the card in the duel disk and the rose-like monster appeared, quickly revealing its thorn covered tentacles.  
"Until they stop screaming."

For the following minutes the four psychics got whipped by the monster that had tentacles for arms, their screams of pain and agony echoing out of the room, but nobody dared to see what happened. By the time they had quiet down they had far too many cuts and bruises, Aki however knew that they were still Arcadia members so she didn't hurt them to a bloody mess that was Too bad.  
"Did the little bitches finally understand?" Aki breathed, looking at them with a large sadistic grin, but they were all out-cold, Aki bit her lips and looked down on herself, her own juices were already trailing down her thighs, watching them scream in pain and agony as they were hit by her monster got her much hotter than the orgy they had tried to do. Rose Tentacles disappeared as Aki started to pick up her clothes, sighing as she wondered what to do with herself since Divine couldn't possibly want to go after they have.

Aki sighed as she picked up her Skirt when Divine entered the room, smirking. Aki blushed deeply as she looked at Divine shocked.

"My my Aki, they are still Psychic duelists like you and me, even if they do screw up more often than not."

"Divine!" Aki walked to him, surprised that he found her here. "Why are you..?" Divine pointed to a camera in the upper corner of the room  
"Now that was an interesting show, Aki, your powers are extremely well developed if you broke out of Brain Control just like that." Divine smiled gently and kissed Aki's cheek.

Aki blushed deeply and smiled, closing her eyes as she hugged Divine tighter, right away feeling Divine's boner. "Divine?" Aki gave a sly smile to Divine once she realized just how much he must have watched and how much he enjoyed watching. Aki softly started to rub Divine's member through his pants as the man kissed her neck.

"Do you want it after all that?" Divine asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course, they're nothing compared to you, they only got me a little aroused until I gave them their punishment, then I got just too hot and bothered" Aki got to her knees and undid Divine's zipper with her teeth, licking her lips but Divine softly pushed her head away.  
"Let's get you comfortable first." Divine commented with his smile as he sat on the bed, motioning Aki to sit on his lap, the red-headed female obeyed, swaying her hips on each step before she sat over Divine's erection, Divine then held her against him, gently trailing his gloved fingers through her breasts down to her pussy, rubbing her just as rough as she liked it. Aki cooed in pleasure as she leaned against Divine, shivering as Divine touched her so well.  
"Oh Divine~ you're going to make me cum with just that!" Aki bit her lip and started to thrust her hips down, teasing the man's cock with her soft butt before Divine stuck two fingers inside of Aki, quickly pumping them in and out while his other hand softly massaged Aki's breasts.  
After about a minute of this Aki finally came, squirting out her juices as well as all the cum that was shot inside her, soaking the bed.

"Now it's my turn" Aki said a little lazy from her orgasm as she stood up and pulled down Divine's pants enough to get his cock out, she then pushed Divine so he would be resting on the bed.  
Aki licked Divine's testicles, savoring the taste before licking all over his cock "You touched yourself while you saw me?..."

Divine nodded "I also have a tape of when we did it in Bolger & Company." Divine admitted, figuring that Aki already knew he never really left the building.

Aki sucked on Divine's cock softly before getting up on Divine as she took him whole on her pussy, both moaning before starting to fuck eachother hard on Okita's or Liquid's bed. 'Good, she feels really clean, wouldn't want those guys' cum in there while I fucked her.' Divine thought before relaxing and enjoying of Aki's eversotight pussy, grinding hard against her as she bucked her hips hard, every now and then Aki looked at the four bleeding psychics, giving her a little rush that unconsciously got her to tighten her pussy further. As Divine continued probing Aki with his hot hard rod he started to tease Aki's nipples "You really want to fuck up a girl don't you?" Divine moaned, Aki only nodded, the idea creeped into both their minds and they picked up their pace, both getting close to their orgasms.

Before long both came, leaving another mess on the bed they were at, they both sighed contently and collaped, Aki on top of Divine.

"We'll see how to settle that soon, you really should fuck a proper girl." Divine smirked as Aki blushed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"What sort of movie?" Aki kissed Divine on the cheek as the man sat on his chair.

"Oh a very interesting one, you'll see." Divine grinned as he undid part of his shirt, showing Aki a bit of his well toned chest.

"One that I'm sure you'll enjoy watching with me."

Aki looked down on Divine and saw that the man had an erection, 'Oh god I can't wait to see what he has in mind' Aki thought to herself before she giggled as she sat on Divine's lap, she could feel his rock hard shaft under her giving her a naughty idea, she stood up and shushed Divine with one finger before he could say anything, she then began to remove her skirt and her panties, leaving her lower body exposed, her shapely hips of milky white flesh shaking very slowly to catch Divine's attention, her skin making a strong contrast with her small red bush of hair over her pelvis, the sight of it disappearing once she turned around, showing Divine her wonderful white ass before as she got back in her place over Divine's lap, Divine simply chuckled and let out a small moan as Aki moved her soft naked butt over the man's cock.

"Let's watch the movie now then." Divine licked his lips and pressed play on the remote he held

"""Did i turn you on, Divine?""" was heard on the tv, Aki's eyes went wide when she figured out what movie they'd watch.

"No way" Aki's face quickly turned from her natural white to a furious blushing red as she saw herself and Divine on that bathroom stall, in the movie Divine was fingering her, pushing her panties inside the watering hole just as she was sucking on his fingers, squealing happily from the pleasures before she whispered something the camera couldn't quite catch, but Aki knew what she had said.

"Fuck me Divine, fuck me hard..." Aki said before she gulped, not sure what to think of watching herself and her sexy man doing it.

"Ah yes, that was so hot of you, i love what comes next." Divine said playfully as they both saw how in the video they were quickly getting their genitals exposed enough to fuck, saying dirty words to each other before quickly getting to the penetration, both had held in a moan at that time but their faces did not hide the pleasure they were feeling as Divine pushed his swollen cock inside Aki's tightening hole in the video, suddenly Aki remembered how that felt, how hot it was that they were in a public place where if they weren't quiet enough they'd get caught, known as horny perverts who don't care for anything other than fucking like animals and simply humiliated, she could feel herself get wet from watching herself back in that scene and remembering the delicious shame,

Divine started to touch all over Aki's pussy as soft and gently as he could, teasing the younger red-head just as they both watched themselves fuck while Divine had, in the video, slid his fingers inside of Aki, she had been sucking on them as if they were Divine's cock, wanting them so badly.

Aki couldn't believe how turned on she was getting and took Divine's hand, trailing him through her clothed body, making him feel her great body in those little places that made her feel goose bumps as they saw how they had started to get rougher in the fucking back then.

"You look really good in video, Divine" Aki whispered as she removed Divine's glove.

"You do too, Aki." Divined licked his lips and quickly hugged Aki closer to him, pressing their still clothed bodies together as their sexes grew hotter. Aki simply winked at her man, moved her round ass until it wasn't pressing the man's huge cock and rubbed the man meat through Divine's pants with her small hand.

"Very good" he moaned "Heheh this is where you really wanted me to touch your breasts"

"""with my breasts""" Aki had said before pulling her dress to expose her chest, Divine of course began to rub those mounds, both of them were moving rather quickly trying to satisfy the other. Once they saw themselves do that Aki and Divine got more and more lost in the memory, looking so much at the other's body in the video while they felt themselves get hornier and hornier by the second, they were teasing the other's crotches just enough to make them feel good, but nowhere near good enough to orgasm, Aki's pussy was twitching and letting out her flow while Divine's cock throbbed lightly as he made a small mess on his pants with his precum. Just then they saw themselves move so fast that their low moans had been obscured by the sound of their bodies slapping one another while they fucked desperately like the horny red-heads they are.

Both of them simply gazed at the screen, seeing how they were fuck so hard and savagely, touching and holding each other to further stimulate themselves, being so close to orgasming as they enjoyed their bodies as much as they could.

"We have a lot of stamina..." Aki thought out loud as she still hadn't cum on screen despite tightening so much around Divine's member. Divine trailed his fingers over Aki's gloved arm and guided it to his mouth, removing the glove with his teeth to reveal the woman's pale arm with the mark of the Crimson Dragon looking as provocative as always on the sexy girl. At that time they saw themselves cum on screen, and they both sighed and moaned as they remembered how good that orgasm was.

"This is the part where i get punished?" Aki giggled as Divine kissed all over her mark, causing her to shiver lightly in the sweet attention the man gave her.

"I believe so, you were so bad to my fingers" Divine chuckled and ran his tongue over the red lines that were over Aki's otherwise pale while skin, his hand softly holding Aki's lower arm as his other hand ran over Aki's face, caressing the girl's cheek who rubbed herself back against that loving hand.

"I loved it so much to be punished…" Aki bit her lips as she saw how she had gotten on her knees and kissed Divine's cum-covered member, the taste of it coming back to her mouth while she saw herself. Aki then trailed with two fingers over her own lips and moaned softly.  
"And I love how you taste mixed with mine…"

"I know… you just love sucking me don't you?"

"And being fucked silly by you..." Aki swallowed some drool as she saw herself give Divine a tittyfuck, Divine was still playing with the girl's birthmark as his hand that was on the girl's face traveled to her neck, softly running over it, massaging her long sensitive neck, Divine loved the feeling of her skin so much as well as how sexy her mark was. "Sucking you, being punished..." Aki whispered as Divine nibbled over the lines of her mark.

"Maybe we'll have fun after this movie" Divine chuckled and softly bit Aki's arm, he then moaned as he watched over the video when Aki was not only tittyfucking his cock with her huge jiggly breasts but also she had been sucking the wet sensitive head of his cock to please him as much as she could back then.

Aki turned to Divine "Oh god please" she bit her lower lip as she heard Divine in the video while he was asking her something, it had to be when she deepthroat the man. Aki just then imagined the hot red-head man's grand member deep inside her mouth, pushing itself into her throat, going deeper each time it was pushed in, Aki got so horny thinking how she gagged on the cock she loved so much that she ripped open Divine's shirt and started licking him all over, paying special attention to his dragon tattoo, licking over the black inks that marked his well defined stomach as she gently trailed her fingers over the green lines, feeling the man's hard body with her hands and tongue, making her even more wet on her naked bottom, juices trailing to her thighs as she simply devoted herself to feel the man of her dreams as much as she could before finally fucking.

""You've gotten good Aki""" Aki smiled in a naughty fashion, knowing what was going on in the video, before she focused her licking on the green marks of the man's body, only licking outside the defined line when she was near the man's nipples, she would lick them softly and suck on them before returning to the line as she moaned into Divine's torso, Aki's hands were at this point focusing on holding as much of Divine's rock hard ass as they could. Divine pet her head while she played with him and repeated the line

"You're fingering yourself in the movie now, would you like to do that right now too?" Aki nodded rapidly and began rubbing all over Divine's tattoo with her covered breasts before flicking her tongue over the man's nipple, whispering "Yes, Divine." Even as she used her tongue to tease the older psychic's body.

"Well we're going to wait until the movie is over, Aki, but trust me, it will be worth it." Aki whined softly and moved a hand down Divine's crotch, the red headed girl was so horny from hearing both of them moan carelessly on screen and knowing just what dirty actions they were doing that she simply couldn't wait that long, she had to have her man inside him fucking her soaked pussy soon. Aki cupped Divine's balls and massaged them softly through the pants as she sucked on the man's nipple harder, making him moan.

In the video both were moaning deeply as each pleased the other's sex; Divine had rubbed Aki's hot sensitive clit with his covered foot, the fabric increasing the pleasure so much as Aki jerked the man with her cum covered hand, the hand sliding fast as their juices made it even better for Divine. Divine licked his lips while looking at that scene and continued to pet Aki's soft scarlet hair, loving the feeling of it all in his hand. Aki, giving up on getting Divine to fuck her before the end of the movie decided to sit on top of him again, her back almost pressing against Divine's front as she very slowly humped Divine, the girl's hands still mindlessly rubbing the man's tattoo as Divine returned the favor by running his fingers over Aki's mark,

"""Cum Divine, cover my face with your hot thick cum""" Aki blushed deeply when she saw herself say that, her body language had been so clear and wild, like a horny animal she only wanted the male juice for her greedy sexual needs, Divine simply held her closer, rubbing his trapped cock against Aki's soaking pussy.

"""Fucking cum already and give me all your seed!""" On the video Aki had continued masturbating Divine as her clit was being rubbed on screen, after about a minute of mutual masturbation Divine came hard all over Aki's face, the camera showing almost perfectly Aki's face as it was being covered by the thick white spunk, the cum began to drip down to her boobs. And with the sounds Aki made afterwards it was clear that she had also cummed right that moment from the attention Divine gave to her clit as well as getting the thick man juice all over her begging body.

"oh god Divine, i'm so horny just looking into this... please please fuck my little wet hole…"

"Oh, not yet, it gets better."

Aki closed her eyes and rubbed her body against Divine as she heard herself scream in agony and pleasure, she could remember what had happened like it was yesterday, Divine's cock back then had entered her small tight ass, stretching her wider as he slowly entered her before pushing his length hard into her ass, a painful bliss ran through her body, Aki remembered how much Divine's hot dick throbbed inside her as it was making her anus take his shape, she knew he loved it about as much as she did, she knew Divine needed to get his cock in her tight ass as much as she needed to be fucked there now…

"Oh Divine please fuck me like that again, i can't take it" Aki looked up at Divine with pleading eyes, whimpering on him as she continued to rub herself against the man in hopes of making the man's instincts overtake whatever cruelly sexy plan he had.

"If you want it so bad, maybe we can do something" Divine licked Aki's neck who purred in delight while closing her eyes.

"Anything!" Aki said still with her eyes closed, happy that Divine would offer something to get her begging pussy satisfied sooner.

"Strip, get me that whip on the wall, get on all fours and start pleasing me."

Aki's red face went slightly redder and she nodded, planting a few kisses over Divine's tattoo before she began to remove her dress, knowing that whatever Divine wanted, if it needed a whip it would be extremely sensual and satisfying. She slowly took off her dress before just throwing off her top, she pressed her breasts together so Divine could see them best before taking the whip and handing it to Divine, getting on her hands and knees soon after. Aki looked up at Divine, her eyes filled with lust and desire as she undid Divine's belt with her teeth, not long after the man's zipper going down as well, Aki pulled Divine's pants down allowing the man's hardened member out, Aki gazed at it for a few moments with a horny smile, no matter how many times she saw it she would always find its form and size amazing. But that thought was pushed back as she remembered something else she loved of Divine's cock, its taste. She wasted no time and took Divine's rod all the way in her mouth, licking savagely on the lower side of it, tasting the man's delightful meat.

"""Are you going to cum?"""  
"""U-until, y-you tell me to, Divine"""

Aki moaned around Divine's member, Divine moaning in response  
"Oh, Divine I'm so horny, please shove this in one of my other holes" Aki whined, biting her lips as she looked up at Divine, Divine only smirked and looked at the whip before using it to strike Aki's ass . Aki yelped in pain and looked surprised at Divine.

"Get back to my cock, little slave." Divine winked and whipped Aki again "And call me Master while we're playing."

"""I've been so bad i don't deserve to cum"""

"Y-yes! Master!" Aki right away sucked Divine's piece again, surprised and excited of getting whipped by her man. Divine whipped her once more as she sucked on him, and then again and again, each time Aki would scream shortly and tighten her lips around the piece, each strike on her ass made it redder and got her pussy wetter, by the tenth strike Aki's pussy was already dripping to the floor with her juices, Aki bobbed her head rapidly, wanting to make Divine cum so she could get her horny pussy satisfied.

Divine started whipping Aki faster and more erratically as his orgasm began to build, Aki noticed this and focused on suckling more on the man's tip, suddenly she heard her begging moans from the tv grow much louder than any of the live sounds the two were making there.  
Just as Aki heard herself cum on the tape from having her ass stretched by Divine's cock Divine came in her mouth, the thick white fluid the red-head loved was shooting straight in her warm small mouth, she swallowed it as it came out, not letting out a single drop, out of her mouth while she continued working Divine's hot rod to get more of his seed out.

The male Psychic looked at Aki as his orgasm ended before looking over at the screen """A-ah, p-please, stop, i-it's too much! Divine!""" Aki had cried out before Divine began to spank her on the video.

Aki started to moan into Divine's member, Divine quickly noticing that she was fingering herself. "Big mistake." Divine pushed her down on the floor and whipped Aki's hands, making the psychic girl yelp and get her hands out of her pussy.

"Divine!" Aki shouted, blushing and holding back a grin.

"Did i say you could touch yourself?" Divine asked as he whipped Aki across the face, Aki said no softly as she bit her lip, loving the pain. Divine got up and grabbed a ballgag with straps that was inside a drawer

"Get up" Divine commanded and Aki obeyed, once Aki was standing Divine got behind her and forced the gag into her mouth, quickly tying the straps around her head to keep it in place.

Divine licked his lips and took a few steps back, the man contemplated Aki's naked back before whipping her ass, every strike causing Aki to scream into the gag, every few times it was an audible "Divine!" from Aki, but even as the red-head girl screamed in sexual pain the video was still heard

"""Take my load!""" Divine had screamed on tv as Aki received another strike from the whip, the girl pressed her legs together, wanting so bad to have her soaked pussy touched, her juices were already trailing down to her knees. The girl couldn't take it and quickly started to rub her pussy with her fingers, the pain of the whip only stimulating her more before Divine pinned her to a wall, holding her wrists together.  
"You're a very very bad girl and for that I'll have to punish you." Divine breathed on Aki's neck before picking something from the table near them, a pair of handcuffs he quickly used to cuff her wrists together behind her back.  
"Get on the floor, face first." Divine licked his lips as Aki nodded, Divine could feel his cock throb with excitement as his precum ran on his length, the cock only got harder as Aki got on the floor, raising her butt as she looked over at Divine, moaning out his name through the gag.

Divine got behind her and whipped her red ass some more before he ran the rough handle of the whip over the begging girl's pussy, making her whine and moan even louder, the tv went black for a few moments before showing again when Divine anal fucked Aki, Divine pulled on Aki's hair and got her to watch it.

"Look at that Aki, how willingly you let me fuck your tight hole, and you want it again badly don't you? Like a bitch in heat you just wanna get fucked in your asshole by me." Aki drooled on the gag as she saw that scene again, her pussy dripping as she shook her hips wildly, wanting nothing more than Divine's big man meat entering any of her holes, Aki kept begging for Divine to fuck her, not that it was understandable due to the gag, but with her shallow lustful breath she said the man's name.

"Horny little slutty Aki just wants her Master to punish her until she cums, you just want to selfishly make a huge mess with your juices, though you already made a mess and you haven't even cum yet." Suddenly Aki's whole body shivered as Divine rubbed his member against her slit, this alone was already almost all Aki needed to be pushed over the edge, but she knew in this situation she needed permission from the man she loved.

"You're my little cum slave, I bet you're just thinking about me fucking your ass and shooting all of my seed inside you, filling your tight tight hole. But I won't, yet" Aki let out a long low moan when Divine's hands traveled all over Aki's body, focusing on touching her sensitive nipples, the rock hard pink nipples that made Aki's body shake when stimulated.

"Does the little bitch want my cock?" Divine licked Aki's ear before biting it softly, Aki immediately nodding, screaming "Yes!" on the gag.

Divine held Aki's hips tightly and slowly he pushed his tip in the young girl's ass, Aki moaning from the insane pleasure of Divine's cock in her sensitive hole after all the teasing, Divine ripped off what held Aki's gag and whispered into her ear "Tell me how it feels, what you are and how bad you want me."

"It feels amazing! So good so good! I'm your horny cum slave and I want you so much I want you fucking my holes until I can't move I'm going to die if you don't fuck my brains out Divine~!" Aki shouted immediately, here eyes nearly rolled back and teary in joy, a slutty smile in her face as she panted and shook violently.  
"Divine fuck me please! Fuck your slut! Please make me yours with your hot cum!"

Divine spanked Aki hard "You're such a good little slut, I fucking love your tight and hot body, here's your reward!" Divine pushed the rest of his cock inside of Aki's tight hot asshole, making the girl squeal and shiver in pleasure, Divine could feel Aki's hole tighten even more around him as she held back an orgasm.  
"Good bitch, don't cum until I say you can." Divine bit his lower lip to hold in his moans as he continued thrusting in and out of Aki's ass.

Aki continued shouting and moaning how good it was, she tried to hold back the screams but it was useless as the man's cock melt away most of her free will in each thrust, she could just barely keep herself from cumming when she felt something creep on her back. It was the whip's handle, teasing her body while Divine continued to assault Aki's butt. Divine moved the whip over to Aki's pussy, rubbing it against her flesh which got the leather handle coated in the red-head's love juices, Aki whined and moaned as the handle touched her, she just couldn't keep holding back her orgasm much longer as the man continued pushing his hot rod deeper in her sensitive anus. Divine suddenly pushed the whip handle inside Aki's drooling pussy, the girl's holes pulsated in pleasure as Aki gritted her teeth harshly to try and hold her orgasm in.

"Cum for me Aki, make me cum with your orgasm." Divine whispered softly to Aki, making the girl feel at ease for a moment before her strong orgasm took her, as her cum shot out of her pussy she felt Divine's cum splashing inside of her, the hot sticky liquid making her feel heavenly as she let out of all her build up pleasure. Divine did not stop fucking the younger psychic as they both continued having their orgasms, bucking into eachother wildly, moaning eachother's names and feeling the other's sex begging for them.

Once they both finished cumming Divine took Aki, while still inside her, and rested on his back, putting Aki on top of him.  
"You made a mess on my whip." Divine chuckled and pressed the handle against Aki's cheek.

"I'm so sorry master, I must clean it" Aki licked her lips before sucking on the handle seductively, moaning on it as she treated it as if it were Divine's cock, loving the taste of her cum on it. She let it out of her mouth and kissed it once she was done.

"God that was good, Aki." Divine dropped the whip and hugged Aki.

"Yes it was… I love you, Divine." Aki said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Aki." The both just rested there, feeling themselves getting close to falling asleep.

"Oh, and I found a girl for us." Divine added, making Aki blush deeply.

"I can't wait." Aki giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bright sunny day in Neo Domino City, not a cloud in the sky as everyone went through their usual business. Signs would advertise the next Jack Atlas duel, kids were running out of Duel Academy after another day of school and policemen were getting ready for a shift-change with their partners at Satellite.

On top of a skyscraper a blond female contemplated the city, focusing on Satellite, the wind waving her golden hair as she compared Satellite to her parents. 'Father and Mother… both stood up to Yliaster and were killed… just how that town tried to make something good of Momentum only for Yliaster to destroy any family related… I will defeat Yliaster and discover the truth. I must… it was Mizugochi's last will.' The determined blond picked her Z-ONE spell card and took a look at it before returning it to her bra.

"A skyscraper is not the best place to plot death to Yliaster you know." A younger female voice caught the attention of the French blonde "Izayoi, Izayoi Aki, you may have heard of my father the Senator Izayoi Hideo, am I correct, Leblanc Sherry?"

Sherry looked suspiciously at Aki, checking out her body language "I have heard of your father, Izayoi. Did he send you?"

"Oh no, I have not heard of that monster for years." Aki smiled and walked closer to Sherry. "I was sent here by request of the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Divine. He has heard of you, of how you are seeking revenge against Yliaster and he believes we can mutually help each other to take them down."

"You know of Yliaster?" Sherry asked quickly, slowly starting to trust the red-head in front of her.

"Yes, and it is our mission to free this world from them." Aki affirmed "If you wish I can lead you to our base so you can talk to Divine personally, we are certain that we can be powerful allies for you." Aki stood there confident, amber eyes intensely locking with green ones, Sherry's bright golden hair waving with the strong wind as she thought of the proposition, Aki's shorter scarlet hair moved just as intensely. Sherry gave a small smirk and nodded "I suppose I can at least see just what exactly Arcadia Movement is; I have only heard rumors of you. Is it true that you can summon monsters?"

Aki lowered her head, her eyes unavailable for Sherry as the red-head grinned, took a card from her deck and gently placed it over her duel disk. Sherry was about to ask what Aki was doing but before the words left her light pink lips a giant black and red Dragon had appeared above them, the red parts of the dragon appeared to be scales in the form of petals, its body was pitch black as well as its legs and the creature's limbers were in the form of several thorn filled vines. Sherry looked shocked at the unknown creature 'Is this the power of a psychic duelist?'

"This is my favorite monster, Black Rose Dragon. Would you like to ride her with me?" Aki smiled, pleased to see Sherry's shock. Sherry snapped out of her surprised and agreed, figuring that someone with that power would have killed her already if it was her intention.

A few minutes later Aki was already guiding Sherry through the Arcadia to meet with Divine, Sherry looked at the walls of the corridor suspiciously, still not fully certain of their intents even if they wouldn't kill her, the blond began to wonder if she knew anything in particular that would be valuable for Arcadia or Yliaster…

"Here it is, please enter." Requested Aki while opened the large door. Sherry nodded and followed inside, ready for whatever trap could happen.

"Ah, Sherry Leblanc, I have been waiting for you."

"Thank you. Divine was it?" Sherry looked cautiously at the man, she couldn't help but notice how even with only a few words his mannerisms and his attitude seemed convincing for anything.

"That is correct, ah, Aki you may leave now."

"Yes, Divine." Aki bowed respectfully, and turned to leave, though Sherry could swear that she saw Aki wink and make a rather… friendly look to Divine before leaving.

'Don't people here usually call each other with their last names? And with added suffixes? Unless they are close?...' Sherry thought to herself but pushed the thought back and looked Divine into the eye, green meeting with green as Divine walked over to her.

"Well Leblanc, not much is known of you other than Yliaster wanting you for messing with them it seems." Divine said, leaning against his desk, keeping just enough distance from the blond so she's not uncomfortable.

"That's not it actually." Sherry replied, though it is a good part of the reason Sherry knew very well that the card she had in her person was much more important. "But enough about me, what about you, what do you want with me?"

"Certainly, well Misses Leblanc I want your skills, your aid with us in our common goal that is defeating Yliaster and making sure they will not keep using this world as their plaything."

"And how exactly do you intend to Use me, Divine?" Sherry stated harshly.

"Not "use" you, I would just like your assistance for a plan I have, involving taking down the corrupted Public Security Bureau and accessing Yliaster's data from there."

'Public Security Bureau! That's the place Mizugochi said the card could be analyzed, but there's too much security for me to just go alone…' Sherry pondered for a few moments about this before discussing with Divine just what exactly it would entail.

Several hours later Divine and Sherry shook hands in agreement.

"I am glad you accepted our offer." Divine said gladly

"You made a good offer, Divine." Sherry smiled "If you don't mind, I would like to relax and take a shower, it has been difficult for a while you know."

"Certainly, Aki will guide you to your room." Divine said as he pressed a buzzer on his desk, just a minute after that Aki entered the room Sherry and Divine were in.

Aki bowed to both of them before she asks "Do you need me Divine, Misses Leblanc?"

"Yes Aki, would you please guide Misses Leblanc to her new room?"

"Certainly, please follow me, Misses Leblanc." Aki bowed once more and walked out of the room, Sherry closely following.

'It will be nice to finally relax a little. Hmmmmmm' Sherry smirked slightly as she followed Aki, her eyes fixing themselves on Aki's curvy behind. 'My, is that not the best butt I have seen? Ah, all the things I would do to her… she's young, I'd have to teach her just how to satisfy a wet pussy… god her scarlet hair, it has to be the only thing I can see of her while I force her to eat my pussy out… yes… I'd pull her hard whenever she doesn't do something right, make her scream into my pussy… god I need to get some pussy… rubbing this girl's against mine… eating her innocent pussy…. Mmmm Aki was it? Yeah, make Aki scream my name, beg for more as I just tease her tight cunt…'

"Miss Leblanc, are you okay? You're awfully red" Aki said showing concern as she was holding back a giggle. Sherry blushed even deeper when brought back to reality and just coughed.

"Oh no, I'm okay, it's nothing. You can call me Sherry, by the way."

Aki smiled and nodded "Very well, Sherry. This is your room; please do as you please, if there is anything that could make you more comfortable you can just ask me."

'You could get rid of those clothes and help me in the shower' "No it's okay, you have all been great. Thank you." Sherry said kindly and Aki bowed once more, giving Sherry the perfect chance to look at the psychic's breasts.

As Aki left Sherry entered her new room, sighing as she removed her clothes, just letting them drop to the floor until her creamy white skin was all but exposed, only her panties left over her silky perfect flesh, her breasts bouncing freely on each step the French blonde took while she got to the shower. Sherry quickly disposed of her white panties, noticing that she had left a wet spot on them after all her fantasizing, Sherry just couldn't take it anymore and started to finger herself, only one finger for now as she turned on the water in the shower, closing her eyes while trying to forget all else and let the pleasure she was giving her pussy become the only thing in the world. After a little while Sherry opened her eyes, noting that the water should be hot enough, she got into the shower and sighed gladly as the hot water touched her hot skin, making her body more sensitive before she leaned against a wall, the water was hitting mostly on her breasts and ran through the rest of her body. The blonde began to moan as the water and her fingers did the trick, her mind going back to Aki.

'Aki… yes just under me, out bodies naked… pressing against each other… she would be so confused and aroused… I'd treat my new love toy nice… at first… Aki would be squirming as I gave her new hot sensations to her young body… oh yes, sucking on her big tits while I fingered her sweet pussy… Aki would be pleading me to stop with that sweet voice… but she fucking loves it…. Like a horny little bitch Aki would love me touching her pussy until she came all over my fingers… I would lick them clean right in front of her… her sweet sweet honey… all for me… she wouldn't do anything to stop me and I would just share it by kissing her… I'd play around with her tongue… make her taste my mouth and her pussy juice… then I'd part lips with her and meet her other lips… mmmmm yeah… eating her pussy… so slowly, I'd enjoy every single moment of it… oh and I'd touch all over her body… her tight smooth skin… but fuck her pussy would be so yummy…. Soaking wet from her orgasm… I'd nibble her clit… hear her cry out in pain and pleasure before I stick my tongue inside her and show just how fucking good I am to that hot little slut… I'd make her my slut…. After drinking her cum again I'd get on her face… teach her to eat me out… pulling her clit and making her climax each time she fucks up… make her cum so many times it hurts her… make her scream for me to stop… but she'd love it, each painful orgasm would hurt so good until she learns to please my pussy… yes yes her younger tongue, so deep inside me, so desperate, so excited to this new experience… fuck make me cum Aki' Sherry continued masturbating a few more minutes, her eyes fully closed as she moaned.

"Make me cum Aki… be a good sexy bitch, make me cum Aki, oh Aki right there! Touch me right there! I'm so close I need to cum Aki oh god more Aki Aki AKIIII!" Sherry screamed as she came hard on her hand, sighing deeply in relief as her juices flowed down, mixing with the hot water, her body hurting slightly as it got even more sensitive to the streaming hot water. "Oh god that was good…" Sherry sighed once more and cleaned herself thoroughly while she showered properly.

After actually showering Sherry walked to her bed not bothering to put on a robe or anything since she knew damn well she would end up going at it once or twice more before getting some sleep, but just as she opened the door out of the bathroom to her bed she saw a sight she couldn't quite believe was real. It was Aki. Naked. In her bed.

Aki had her eyes closed and was massaging one of her breasts while softly rubbing her pussy, she smiled and opened her eyes softly once she realized Sherry was there watching. "Hello Sherry~ mmmm seeing you naked is so much sexier than imagining you…" Aki smiled, rubbing herself faster as she looked at the other hot naked woman.

"W-what are you" Sherry stated confused, wondering if she was already dreaming.

"Let's just say I heard you call my name Sherry" Aki winked before whispering "You can call me anything you want, specially 'Yours'" Aki liked her lips slowly while spreading her lower lips, showing her perfect pink pussy to Sherry who stopped questioning the 'random' event and quickly got on her knees infront of Aki, roughly grabbing the read-head's thighs and pulling Aki's crotch up to her face, forcing Aki to rest on her shoulder while the psychic held her place with her legs on Sherry's shoulders. Sherry slowly licked Aki's slit, savoring the taste of her flesh, feeling the wet pussy under her tongue twitch as she moved so slowly, Aki shivering under her, her legs trembling while holding Sherry tighter and closer to her pussy, Sherry loving every move Aki did, feeling hot that the girl she was tasting wanted her as bad as she did.

"Oh god yes Sherry!" Aki moaned, she felt her orgasm quickly build under Sherry wet, masterful tongue, drool escaping Aki's lips as she held the blonde's hair, Aki moaned Sherry's name over and over as her wet cunt continued being ravished by her.

"Fuck I need your tongue here…" Aki whispered as her hands travelled to Sherry's cheeks, softly pulling her out of her pussy. Sherry got the message and crawled forward, letting Aki lay on the bed as she got on top of the younger girl, their breasts pressing against each other before Sherry's lips met Aki's, both their wet tongues desperately moving as they kissed. Aki moaned deeply into Sherry's mouth as her small hands travelled the French woman's body, softly touching every inch of her perfect body, rubbing her large, soft ass which made Sherry giggle into the kiss.

Sherry pulled from the kiss for a moment "You love my big cul délicieux" Sherry winked at Aki who nodded even if she wasn't sure what Sherry had said. Sherry went back to kissing Aki, making sure to probe her tongue much deeper inside the red head's mouth while her hands started playing with Aki's hair. Aki's hand went even further and began to rub Sherry's pussy, making her yelp into the kiss before cooing, loving what Aki was doing. Aki pushed a finger inside of Sherry, both girls moaning loudly into the kiss as Aki's warm slick finger got covered by Sherry's warm juices while Sherry's pussy got tighter around the finger, almost as if she was sucking on Aki lovingly. Sherry began shaking her hips against Aki's, her pleasure only intensifying as their tongues danced together and the finger moved deeper and deeper inside of Sherry.

Aki pulled out of the kiss, moving her finger rapidly inside of Sherry as her other hand gripped the woman's ass hard "Let me taste you please!" Aki panted

"You wanna taste my little pussy?" Sherry asked seductively before licking Aki who was fingering her wet cunt, making Aki shiver and nod.

"God yes! I want to taste you so much! Please let me!" Aki panted, moving her fingers even faster inside of Sherry's pussy hole. Sherry planted a kiss in Aki's lips before moving apart of her, a small while letting out of her lips once Aki's fingers stopped pleasing her. Sherry moved her body to be on top of Aki's face, her crotch just above Aki who did not waste time to eat out, desperately rubbing her tongue all over the wet slit, savoring every inch of Sherry in ecstasy, Sherry moaning loudly from Aki's erratic moves, so different yet strong and fast, she loved feeling Aki go crazy by tasting her tight pussy.

Aki moaned loudly into Sherry's pussy before using her long nails to pinch Sherry's clit, making her cry out in pleasure. Sherry started to ride on Aki's face, rubbing her lower lips against the psychic's upper lips, loving how Aki would move her face all over rapidly to further the pleasure.

Sherry placed her hands on Aki's breasts, roughly feeling and squeezing them to make Aki moan and cry out even louder inside of her. Aki then gave Sherry's wet hole a small bite due to the pleasure.

"Oh you shouldn't do that!" Sherry cried out before pinching and twisting Aki's nipples harshly, Aki then squirmed in pain under Sherry, working her tongue harder on Sherry's pussy as the pain from her sensitive pink nipples, the painful action pushed Aki close to an orgasm while she also felt her pussy dripping with juices and a small wet mess on the bed sheets that rubbed against Aki's ass if she moved too much.

"Just like that just like that! Oh god I'm going to cum!" Sherry shouted while she was riding Aki's face, Aki then pushed Sherry off her and quickly pinned her on the bed, Aki on top of Sherry, their faces just inches apart while Aki's thigh softly teased Sherry's twitching pussy.

"Sorry, if you want to feel everything i can do..." Aki kissed Sherry's lips "...you'll have to join me upstairs." Aki winked and rubbed her chest against Sherry's before getting up and smoothly walking outside. "Don't worry, nobody will see us, you can walk with your huge sexy bare ass." Aki giggled and opened the door.

Sherry looked at Aki's behind dumb folded, and while she liked the sight she was confused and angry "What the hell are you-" Sherry shouted before a vine appeared and wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Trust me, it will be worth it, just follow me up and my little ass will be yours as much as you want, we'll cum soooooo many times, too." Aki giggled and left the room with Sherry still confused.

Sherry decided to follow Aki who smirked at the blonde "Good" Aki whispered as the vine vanished, she grabbed as much of Sherry's ass as she could with her hand and continued walking upstairs. Sherry loved the feeling so she did the same, only her hand quickly travelled from Aki's behind to her crotch, toying with the red head's pussy. Aki yelped and continued walking, her legs shaking slightly while being stimulated by the blonde. Before long they got to the top floor, just touching each other's pussies until Aki pulled away, got on her knees and sucked on Sherry's pussy hard, drinking as much of Sherry's juices as she could. "So tasty.." Aki muttered, looking up at Sherry, their eyes locking for a few moments while Aki got up, grinning once more and opened the door behind her, quickly going in.

Sherry stood there confused for a few moments 'Just what is she planning?' she thought to herself before entering the room where she saw Aki making out rather passionately with Divine who was just as naked as them.

Divine sat on a chair, Aki sitting on his lap as the man's hands held Aki's cheeks while they each pressed their bodies together as much as they could. Aki's own hands were both around Divine's penis, stroking him very slowly as she moaned loudly on the kiss.

"Divine, stop teasing me and fuck me please" Aki said in a fake whine before giggling. Divine licked his lips and grabbed Aki's hips, moving her so she would face Sherry as he pushed his thick piece inside of Aki's pussy, the girl cried out in ecstasy and started shaking her hips wildly

"Won't you join her, Sherry?" Divine asked smirking before kissing and nibbling Aki's ear as he bucked his hips fast and hard.

"I-i don't... like men..." Sherry said lowly as she stared at Aki, amazed at how hot the scene was, she could feel herself growing even hornier from watching the girl she lusted for getting fucked silly just in front of her eyes.

"Pleeeeeaaasse, let me at" Aki's voice was cut short as a few silent moans escaped her, pleasure invading her body as she tried to regain her voice "a-at least get you to cum" Aki put her own fingers inside of her mouth, licking and sucking them before pulling them out and using them to indicate Sherry to come closer.

Sherry's breath became shallow as she looked at Aki 'if i ignore that there's a guy there then this is soo fucking hot...' Sherry walked over to Aki who bent forward so her head was just in front of Sherry's pussy. Divine continued fucking Aki as the red-head started nibbling Sherry's clit.

Sherry moaned out and grabbed Aki's head, loving how the fucked girl was teasing her sensitive nub before she plunged three fingers inside the French girl's pussy, rubbing them so fast inside Sherry, matching Divine's pace. Sherry and Divine moaned louder and louder as Aki pleased both of them at the same time. Divine spanked Aki's tight ass causing Aki to squeal in delight into Sherry's clit, which Sherry instantly loved. Divine could feel Aki tighten around him even more as their hot sexes moved rapidly, a dirty dance that got them closer and closer to cumming once more as they've done countless times already, if only more excited now that another girl was enjoying it with them, Sherry's eyes couldn't stop watching them fuck as Aki fingered her so good.

Sherry began shaking her hips accordingly to Aki's small intrusive fingers as her orgasm finally approached again. Divine's cock was burning deep inside Aki's cunt as it pressed her buttons just the way she liked it in every stroke, making the red-head girl moan even deeper while teasing the blonde's hardened clit, all of them sweaty and panting as they moved faster and faster to enjoy as much pleasure as they could.

After a few minutes of these actions Sherry started to buck her hips forward harder and harder, her orgasm just about to hit her as she screamed out Aki's name while holding the psychic's face against her twitching crotch, forcing their lips to meet as she finally came again, her whole body shaking in intense pleasure as her cum sprayed all over Aki's face, and while she was cumming all over Aki her legs shook heavily, Aki holding the blonde's hips with her hands roughly so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

Once her orgasm ended Sherry gazed at Aki, whispering "thank you" as she sighed gladly. Aki leaned back and kissed Divine with her sweet, cum covered lips before standing up, a loud whine escaping her lips as Divine was out of her pussy and quickly got in front of Sherry, making out with the now vulnerable blonde, their soft lips meeting each other once more while Aki dominated Sherry easily, her smaller hands resting behind Sherry's head and ass, stroking her hair and ass in rhythm while her tongue explored all over Sherry's mouth.

Sherry could feel herself getting so horny again as she tasted her cum on Aki's mouth as well as feeling the hot liquids on Aki's face coating her own as she allowed Aki to play with her.

Divine stood up, stroking his dick a few times before standing behind Aki, he softly kissed her neck a few times and then spread her soft asscheeks aside, pushing his hot hard member inside the other psychic's little asshole in one shove just how she loved it, he started pumping his cock in and out of her slow and hard, enjoying every part of Aki tightening more and more around him, just barely allowing him to move as the tightness of her sent wave after wave of pleasure through his body.

Aki was practically melting from the feeling of Divine filling her ass, she cried out in pleasure and moaned out Divine's name over and over. Sherry couldn't help but blush as she saw Aki being pleased so much by that man behind her who seemed to treat her wonderfully, Sherry then pressed her body harder against Aki, their nipples rubbing each other while she kissed the other side of Aki's slender neck.

"Oh I'm going to cum gonna cum! Divine! Sherry! Please touch me more more! Harder Divine Fuck me!" Aki squirmed between the two as their loving touches were just about to push her over the edge. Divine quickly took Sherry's hand and guided it to Aki's pink pussy, making Sherry rub Aki just as Aki came, squirming harder as her orgasm took her, her body was so hot as the man she loved continued hitting her from inside so well while the hot girl she just bet kept rubbing her cumming cunt, Sherry's hand got soaked in cum as well as Divine's. Aki cried out as her orgasm kept going and going thanks to Sherry and Divine taking care of her holes at the same time, tears were forming in her eyes as the intense pleasure kept going on and on.

"Keep cumming little bitch, make me all wet… scream my name as you selfishly cum in my hand my fille intéressante" Sherry whispered into Aki's ear, the smaller girl instantly screaming Sherry's name over in over in her insane pleasure. "Yes, don't stop, let yourself go, let us work your hot body until you can't cum anymore." Divine then said, before both Sherry and Divine nibbled on Aki's ears, Sherry also started to violently finger Aki's orgasming hole. For what felt an eternity Aki continued cumming while the two worked her perfect body, but the orgasm eventually stopped, Sherry's and Divine's hands were completely drenched in Aki's cum as well as the floor.

Aki leaned back and kissed Divine softly, the man still inside her sweet butt, stirring his hot rod inside her so very slowly and nice. "Let me suck your cock… I want your cum all over me…" Aki cooed.

"You haven't had an orgasm yet?" Sherry wondered outloud, Aki giggled and Divine chuckled in response.

"He has a LOT of stamina and control baby." Aki grinned and kissed Sherry softly before pushing her aside and got off Divine.

Divine sat on his chair, his cock twitching and throbbing as he looked at both girls infront of him. Aki simply licked her lips hungrily and got her face between Divine's legs on her hands and knees before the man as she started to lick the length of his penis, swinging her butt slowly as she did. Sherry smirked and got behind Aki, helping herself some of Aki's cum, ravishing the girl's delicious, sweet cunt.

Aki gasped and leaned forward, her cheek rubbing Divine's burning cock as her sensitive pussy received even more stimulation. Aki bit her lip and started to softly stroke Divine's penis, feeling so hot again from being eaten out by Sherry.

Divined moaned out "Aki, stop teasing me…" Divine's whole body was burning, even though he could resist all those attentions so far without cumming it was hard on him to keep on, he needed to cum so badly as his cock throbbed wildly on Aki's hand, his whole body had turned sensitive at that point after fucking Aki's pussy and ass, and seeing Sherry eat Aki out like a hungry animal could only make him feel even hotter. Suddenly Divine let out a loud satisfied moan as Aki took his entire member into her warm, wet mouth, wasting no time to deep throat the man as the cock was almost vibrating in the wonderful pleasure. Divine moaned Aki's name "Don't stop, you're going to make me cum"

Sherry couldn't help but blush as she heard Divine say that, his tone so smooth and loving, she stopped licking Aki and saw them, even from behind she could tell the two had locked eyes, both smiling as he was nearing his needing orgasm and Aki was simply glad she was going to please him so… the fact that they shared that with her made her heart skip a beat before she went back to tasting the pussy she had become addicted to.

Aki bobbed her head rapidly, gagging on purpose on Divine's tip to stimulate him even further, loving so much the hot thing in her mouth, her tongue was quickly licking all over his meat while her hand played with his balls, just gently rubbing him as his whole crotched just throbbed under her. Aki gazed at Divine once more, her eyes telling the man to just let go and release his seed. Divine panted softly and looked back before sighing as he came his load inside of Aki's throat, the girl loving the feeling and sucking hard, drinking all she could.

As Divine came Sherry started biting Aki's butt, the red-head yelping and choking on Divine's cum for a moment before recovering and drinking him normally again. Once Divine was done she pulled his cock out of her mouth, stroking him lazily while savoring some of his cum that was left in her mouth. Divine twitched as he felt a smaller orgasm already close, moaning Aki's name once more before holding her hand and moving it faster on his dick. Right away she got the message and began to stroke him fast and hard, using her other hand to rub his tip, mostly with her palm.

Aki grinned seductively at Divine, the man had his eyes closed as Aki played with his very sensitive member moaning and panting non-stop as he lay back as much as he could, getting so lost in pleasure, so vulnerable for Aki now. "Cum for me my love…" Aki smiled, planting a kiss on Divine's tip before she took one of Divine's balls in her mouth, she then gasped as Sherry was kissing her ass over and over, a few times dropping a kiss into her sensitive little asshole.

"I'm going to cum!" Divine shouted before biting his lips, Aki right away moved her face in front of the man's cock and used both her hands to jerk him off, her tongue was sticking out as she got so excited to receive a facial from his love and after a few moments of giving the man a handjob he came once more, his thick hot cum splattering all over her sweet face, some landing straight into her mouth.

Aki took some of the cum in her face with her fingers and suckled on them, looking innocently at Divine who only gazed back gladly, his penis already starting to get hard. "So tasty." Aki winked "I know what will get you to feed me more of that." With that Aki got on her knees and turned around, holding Sherry's face and forcing her on her knees as well before kissing her once more. Sherry wrapped her arms around Aki's neck and returned the kiss, the taste of Divine's cum in her mouth now, somehow it was incredibly good, thick and hot yet with a hint of sweetness and hardly bitter or salty as she would have thought, the delicious taste got her so aroused, she couldn't deny herself that she wanted to taste more of Divine's cum but before she knew it Aki was parting lips with her, a small line of cum still connecting them before Aki moved to the side, Divine was the only one in Sherry's sight now, smiling at her as he sat there, his gaze locking with her eyes. Sherry's face started to blush and she avoided eye contact with him, quickly noticing his tattoo on his perfect torso, his fine fine muscular stomach and ending just under his firm chest.

"N-nice t-tatto-oo" Sherry stuttered, Divine's eyes on her had made her shy for the first time in a very long time.

"Oh, this old thing..." Divine said, licking his lips knowing that Sherry had began to fall for him as well. "It's just a reminder you could say, it is the Green Dragon. There's a legend of him, he's a charmer..." Divine walked over to Sherry, getting on his knees as Aki got behind the blonde to caress her chest. Divine then softly held Sherry's hand and guided her through the outline of his tattoo, getting her to trace over his body. Sherry couldn't help but feel excited by touching the man, even if she wanted to pretend that the other female's touch was superior, the firm muscular feeling of Divine's body was so arousing in such a way she had never felt, she could feel her head start spinning, Aki playing with her large sensitive breasts didn't help stop that, either.

With his other hand Divine took Sherry's chin, the blonde couldn't resist as Aki continued playing with her, she felt the red-head girl's tongue tease her neck right before she herself got lost in Divine's deep green eyes, she unconsciously held the man's torso harder, feeling his muscles and leaned forward, trying to catch a kiss from him as she stopped caring about anything else other than the pleasure she could get from him as well as Aki.

Divine however moved his head back just out of Sherry's reach and moved his hands over to Sherry's hips, Sherry continued touching over the outline of the tattoo with both her hands as she felt Aki's smaller, softer hands touching her breasts while Divine's rougher and bigger ones held her curvy hips, Sherry's touch became scratch as she dug her nails softly into Divine's flesh, she felt so very hot and bothered by being touched by both Aki and Divine at the same time, even if it wasn't where she would like it the most, she just couldn't take it and had to have Divine's lips on her, she pulled him towards her just enough so she could get their faces together, taking a deep kiss from the man.

Divine returned the kiss and stroked Sherry's long, golden hair, his hands then trailing down the French girl's hair, reaching her back as he softly slipped his tongue into the kiss, Sherry gladly accepting him explore her mouth, he did it so gently and nice, Aki's non-stop attentions made Sherry feel in heaven, but she wanted, no, she needed more from this.

Sherry pulled out from the kiss and whispered "Please fuck me like you fucked her…" her face was facing to the floor, unintentionally at an angle where Divine's cock was perfectly viewable for her, so big and hard as well as inviting. Sherry's whole face went red as Divine got so close to her that his chest was pressing with her soft breasts.

"Of course Sherry." He whispered, Aki softly pulled her down, placing Sherry on the floor as Divine got on top of Sherry. Aki gave Sherry a small kiss before moving over to the side, licking her lips as she softly rubbed herself, so excited to be about to see Divine fucking Sherry right there in front of her.

Divine rubbed the tip of his large, hard member on Sherry's soaked pussy, he held his cock with one hand while his other hand stroke Sherry's cheek so gently. Sherry could feel herself get even more red by this attentions and couldn't help but holding Divine's hand on her cheek, locking fingers with the man as she closed her eyes "Please… put it in…" Sherry wondered for a moment how things got so slow and nice… she usually likes to dominate, get fast and hard sex, but this moment felt so perfect she didn't mind at all, she then bit her lips, a small squeal escaping her lips as she felt a penis inside her for the first time, she could even feel it stretch her a little as her mind started to get lost, her world becoming nothing but the feeling she was receiving right now, such a hot thing entering her, filling her, for the first time. She could feel her pussy hugging Divine's cock so very tightly, both sexes so hot and making Sherry feel like she was melting under Divine.

Sherry and Divine moaned in unison once Divine was all the way in Sherry's once virgin pussy, Sherry's voice so sweet and innocent this time, something Aki noticed as she continued touching herself, loving so much of this scene, it reminded her of her first time as well.

Divine slowly pulled back and forth, just softly and slowly so Sherry could adjust to being with a man 'God it's so tight… fucking someone who's done so many girls and no guys… fuck this is so good.' Divine thought to himself before softly kissing Sherry again.

"Fuck me, f-faster, and h-harder" Sherry said and bucked her hips forward, yelping in bliss as she forced herself to continue moving her hips, each thrust would make her whole body feel a great bolt of pleasure. Divine himself moaned loudly not expecting Sherry to react that way so soon, but he did not dislike that one bit and pushed himself faster inside of Sherry, going all the way in each time as he matched with Sherry's hip thrusts, making Sherry scream his name each time. Divine's hands travelled to Sherry's tits, kneading them softly before playing harsher with the blonde's nipples, which got Sherry to cum instantly, choking the man's cock so tightly as she left out a long cry "!" her juices just spraying on the man's cock and on to the floor as well, eyes almost rolling back and her legs wrapped around Divine's waist, pulling him even closer as she orgasmed hard. Divine only moved his hips harder and harder as Sherry continued cumming. Once the orgasm ended Sherry began to pant harder before holding Divine's face and bringing it to her own, kissing him passionately for giving her such a wonderful orgasm as she started to shake her hips once more, wanting to make the man cum as well, her legs so tightly warped around him, her breasts rubbing his fine chest at every movement they made. They deepened the kiss and move their hips in unison harder, fucking so loudly as they moaned into the kiss.

Divine's hands went over to Sherry's big soft ass, much larger than Aki's but just as firm. Divine moaned out, Sherry's pussy was sucking him in, hugging him so very tightly that he was already on the verge of cumming, Sherry too was also close again, she specially loved Divine touching her ass as they had sex so hard and fast.

"Yes, god, keep fucking eachother like animals… you're so hot to look at…" Aki whispered as she pushed a finger inside her butt while still rubbing her pussy, she easily lost track of time as she watched them fuck eachother, if only faster and faster with every passing moment. The two were shouting each other's names as their orgasms approached, Aki recognized their faces, she knew they were just in the brink of an orgasm and she quickly crawled behind them, gently licking their moving crotches just before they came. Sherry's pussy juice once more squirting out of her as she soaked Divine's cock, much harder this time as Divine's thick hot cum was shot straight inside her, making Sherry shiver as the pleasant experience happened, she felt so full and sticky inside her, so hot, and Aki's lickings would only make her orgasm even better.

Divine kept moving inside of Sherry, loving the feeling of such a tight and new pussy for a penis to orgasm again as his white seed continued being shot inside of Sherry, overflowing her pussy as they continued fucking. After cumming for nearly two minutes straight the two finally stopped, Sherry panted so much as she took a hold of Divine's hair, just mindlessly running her fingers through the soft hair so glad of how good that felt.

Aki moved to the side and trailed over Divine's cheek with her foot to catch his attention "Please fuck my tight pussyhole Divine" Aki whined, winking at the man as she rubbed her pussy with one hand while fingering her asshole with the other hand. "Fuck the little pussy you love."

Divine licked his lips and went over to Aki slowly, rubbing her legs gently with his hands, kissing her softly from her feet to her thighs before he got in position and pressed his hardening tip against Aki's flower, the younger red-head taking the hot cock with her hand and jerking it fast until it was fully hard again. She gazed at Divine and licked her lips.

"I love how big you are…" Aki said before guiding the hard cock into her begging hole while she was fingering her ass even faster, she rested her back on the floor and then moved her legs to wrap them around Divine's neck.

"Before we do though" Divine chuckled and looked over at Sherry "I think someone isn't done yet."

Sherry blushed, Divine was right, the blonde was still horny, specially after watching the two getting so close to fucking again, she bit her lip and looked over at her pussy, watching some of Divine's cum leaking out of her

"Get over here, Aki will clean you." Divine said in a seductive tone, Aki yelped at the idea, looking over at Sherry with hungry eyes as she started to pump her fingers in and out of herself much faster.

Sherry crawled over to the two red-heads, but Aki stopped her before she placed her pussy on the psychic's face, Aki then bucked her hips forwards, getting Divine's cock all the way into her hot, wet pussy, crying out in pleasure as she leaned forwards, pulling Divine towards her with her legs, taking one long deep kiss from the man, both of their tongues danced together as Divine's hot rod filled her.

After about a minute of kissing, Sherry pulled Aki away from Divine "I'm so fucking horny, lick me clean already you naughty girl" Sherry said with a small giggle under her voice before forcing Aki's head on the floor, Sherry keeping Aki there with her soaked sticky cunt. Sherry started groping Aki's huge flesh mounds as Aki licked Sherry's pussy, gently taking off Divine's cum from her, squealing in delight before she began to move her tongue much faster to get all of their mixed juices for her.

Divine leaned forward and licked Sherry's neck before he began to buck his hips much harder and faster into Aki, the female psychic moaning and crying out into Sherry's pussy, making the french blond cry out in pleasure as well, Divine moaned in delight and guided one of Sherry's hands to Aki's clit, Sherry smirked softly and got the idea right away, joining Divine as they played roughly with her sensitive clit, Aki almost orgasming instantly as she started to suck desperately on Sherry's pussy, her tongue having found the blond's g-spot started assaulting that, Aki's mind already lost in the sheer pleasure of getting her clit toyed by two people at the same time as she got fucked by Divine while tasting the best pussy in her life covered by the cum of the man of her dreams as she fingered her ass so fast and hard. Divine's sensitive cock started throbbing inside of Aki, as Sherry's pussy was near to cumming on top of Aki, but suddenly she felt them stop and get off her.

"W-what are you doing?" Aki screamed, her whole body hurting as she felt all the pleasure stop, but Divine pushed her shoulders down, Sherry pulled Aki's fingers out of her sweet little ass before holding her ankles down.

"Oh, we just decided, it would be boring if you made me cum with your mouth and him with your hole" Sherry giggled and kissed Aki's feet.

"So, we're switching places my love." Divine stated as he held Aki's face softly. Before Aki could complain about it she felt Divine forcing his cock into her mouth, then her throat, it felt odd with her being on the floor and him in a similar position as Sherry was, but she sucked Divine best she could in this position, Sherry however made her scream in pleasure as she rubbed her pussy against Aki's, just rapidly moving her hips to scissor Aki the best she could.

The three were already very close to their limit so the new position didn't last long before the three were just moving their sexes as fast and good as they could to cum, Aki used her teeth very delicately to make Divine feel even better, her hands travelling to the man's torso, focusing on where his tattoo was as Sherry rubbed her pussy against Aki's, making their clits bump as often as possible, Sherry held Aki's legs and massaged them while they fucked.

After just about a minute of this the three came, just screaming out in ecstasy as they came, making a wet dirty mess everywhere, Divine pulled out of Aki and came all over her, getting some on Sherry's body as well, while both of Sherry's and Aki's cum just splashed everywhere, getting the floor soaked.

The three rested on the floor for a while, recovering from their orgasms as they panted. Aki and Sherry greedily drank the cum that had covered their bodies, such a lustful mix of the three's cum.

Sherry and Aki got on both sides of Divine, just resting with the naked man as they felt so tired and satisfied.

"Did you enjoy yourselves girls?" Divine chuckled as he rested his eyes.

"Soooo much, thank you Divine." Aki nuzzled against Divine and closed her eyes as well, just softly touching the man's tattoo.

"You're amazing for a man…" Sherry said, kissing Divine on the cheek "I could get used to this."

Aki smiled with her eyes still closed "Then stay with us, the three of us as lovers while we work to get rid of the monsters of this world."

Sherry blushed at the idea "But, wouldn't that be strange?"

"Not for me." Divine said, wrapping his arms around both girls "I can't think about living without you two anymore."

Sherry smiled and rested her head against Divine's chest "Fine then… we will finish our mission, and forever live with these Divine Pleasures…"


End file.
